


Беги без оглядки

by kotokoshka, Lana_red



Series: Переводы Time in a Bottle by indiepjones46 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Barry, Christmas Eve sucks for Barry, Christmas Presents, Costume Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Len despises vigilantes, Len is a master planner, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porny porn porn, Possessive Behavior, Random Historical Name Dropping, Secrets, Seriously stop crying Barry, Sex, Tears, Threesome - F/F/M, Top Leonard Snart, Violence, Visit to Star City, coldflash - Freeform, curse words, doing lunch, dubious Spanish phrases, good vibrations, i changed it up but still pretty close, i love porn, metahuman powers, mild spoilers most recent episode, so many feels, the usual
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_red/pseuds/Lana_red
Summary: Прошло три недели с того момента, как Киллер Фрост чуть не убила Циско и бесследно исчезла. Циско ссорится с Барри, а тот нервничает, потому что Лен возвращается в Централ Сити, чтобы жить с ним и строить нормальные взрослые отношения. Ко всему прочему, на носу канун Рождества, и если до шести вечера Барри не прикончат, то он будет отмечать праздники дома у Джо... с Леном. Это почти заставляет его молиться об очередной атаке Савитара. Почти.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Running Scared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068425) by [indiepjones46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46). 



_10 утра. Сочельник._  
  
Прошло больше трех недель с того момента, как Циско едва не умер, и Барри перманентно находился в состоянии гребаного стресса. Не только потому, что его парень — бывший уголовник возвращался в город, но и потому, что Барри собирался к нему переезжать. Это было большим серьезным дерьмом, и Барри, естественно, был обеспокоен происходящим. Особенно если сверху добавить то, что два его лучших друга свихнулись… с него точно было достаточно. К несчастью, это был далеко не конец неприятностей, потому что объявился бог скорости, называющий себя Савитаром, которой жаждал его крови и подослал к нему своего слугу Алхимию, чтобы тот создал армию людей с метасилами. Но на самом деле это было ничто — по сравнению с тем, что если к шести вечера в сочельник Барри не откинет коньки, то должен будет пойти к Джо пить эгг-ног вместе с… Леном. Это будет первый раз, когда Джо, Айрис, Лен и Барри соберутся в одной комнате, и Барри по-глупому пожелал, чтобы Савитар решил напасть и разрушил их планы. В тот день все к этому шло, поэтому Барри позволил себе маленький внутренний бунт в виде такого желания. В течение первых двух часов сочельник превратился в пиздец просто эпических масштабов.  
  
Началось все, когда Лен, экс-преступник-парень-босс мафии, прибыл в С.Т.А.Р Лабс без предупреждения с Кейтлин, которая была вне досягаемости последние три недели. Она не только физически испарилась, Барри и Циско даже не могли добраться до модулятора, потому что он был заблокирован. Она просто исчезла. Это была их первая встреча после той ночи, когда Кейтлин чуть не убила Циско, и тот факт, что она скрывалась от них у Лена, вывел Циско из себя. Барри пришлось буквально держать Рамона, чтобы он не наделал глупостей, когда тот в бешенстве начал громко ругаться на испанском. Оставшиеся со школы знания помогли Барри понять, что Циско орал что-то вроде «психопат-убийца и скотина».  
  
Циско ужасно обиделся, как и Барри, потому что понятия не имел, где была Кейтлин, а Лен отказался говорить, только повторял:  
  
— Она в безопасности, с тем, кому я доверяю, она заслужила отдых. Вы должны мне доверять.  
  
Барри верил Лену безоговорочно. Если Лен говорил, что Кейтлин пьет маргариту и загорает, значит, так и было. Проблема была в том, что Циско Лену не доверял, и тот факт, что Лиза исчезла вместе с Кейтлин, превращал Рамона в одержимого агрессией человека. И она перекинулась на единственный доступный объект — Барри. Долгие три недели Циско доставал его расспросами и обвинениями. Барри прикусывал себе язык, чтобы сдержаться и не нагрубить лучшему другу. Циско не верил, что Лен не рассказал Барри правду, и Барри чувствовал, что их доверительные отношения начали стремительно таять на глазах.  
  
Так что, когда Лен, одетый в темно-синий костюм, появился в дверях, а за его спиной появилась неуверенная Кейтлин, Барри понял, что дерьмо сейчас полетит на вентилятор.  
Циско вскочил со стула, раздувая ноздри от гнева, и сразу бросился в атаку. Он потребовал информацию о том, где была Кейтлин, с кем она была, если с Лизой, то почему не звонила, не сказала, что она в безопасности, и какого хрена она разрешила Снарту увезти ее на три чертовы недели. Кейтлин вздрогнула и шагнула назад, Лен встал между ними с поднятой рукой.  
  
Циско уставился на Лена и прорычал:  
  
— Что ты с ней сделал?! Она держится за тебя, как побитый щенок! Ты причинил ей боль?! Посадил ее в тюрьму?  
  
Барри понял, что все плохо, потому что в гневе Циско перескочил с английского на испанский и обратно. Такое нечасто случалось, но, если случалось, Циско потом так несло, что остановить его было невозможно.  
  
— _Tu crees muy muy. No, tu eres un monstruo. Te veo, cabrón_ («Ты много о себе думаешь. Нет, ты чудовище. Ты ублюдок, я знаю». — исп.), и я тебя пришибу прямо сейчас, если ты, блядь, не отойдешь от нее.  
  
Барри рванул вперед прежде, чем Циско выбросил вперед руку, едва успел остановить его от вайб-атаки на Лена, сцапал его и сжал его запястья за его же спиной. Лен никак на выходку Циско не отреагировал, но единственной, кто смог закрыть рот Циско, была сама Кейтлин. С гордо поднятой головой она вышла из-за спины Лена и рявкнула:  
  
— Хватит, Циско! Ты не понимаешь, что здесь происходит? Лен меня не контролирует. Он защищает тебя от меня. Мне лучше, но я до сих пор боюсь причинить тебе боль, поэтому я попросила его встать между нами. Не Лен здесь чудовище, а я. — В ее кармане что-то запищало, она прервала писк парой движений пальцев и, глубоко вздохнув, продолжила говорить, будто ничего особенного не произошло. — Я почти полностью потеряла контроль в тот вечер и натворила глупостей, не говоря уже о том, что я чуть тебя не убила. То, что случилось во время поцелуя, — несчастный случай, но… когда тебя забрали врачи, она… она делала все специально, взяла меня под полный контроль, и никого рядом не было, чтобы ее остановить. Пока не появился Лен. Она боялась его, Циско, и это дало мне сил справиться. Он ничего не сделал, но помог мне. Черт, он помог нам обоим! Он спас твою жизнь той ночью! Ты знаешь об этом?  
  
Барри отпустил Циско, когда почувствовал, что тот расслабился.  
  
— О чем ты? Барри сказал, что ты вернула мне тепло. Ты спасла меня, а не он, — настаивал Циско, медленно придвигаясь к Кейтлин, которая все еще маячила возле локтя Лена.  
Барри пошевелился и хотел вмешаться, но сначала посмотрел на Лена. Он встретился взглядом с его ледяными синими глазами, и они поговорили, не произнося вслух ни единого слова. В изгибе бровей Лена, в линии его губ, в наклоне головы было сообщение для Барри: _Пусть разберутся сами. Мы всего лишь судьи_. Барри слегка кивнул, говоря, что последует его примеру, и отступил. Казалось, оба его друга забыли, что Барри и Лен стоят рядом, потому что между ними здорово искрило.  
  
Кейтлин шмыгнула носом, в ее глазах заблестели слезы.  
  
— Нет, Циско. Я понятия не имела, как быть после того, что я натворила. Я позвонила Лену, и именно он объяснил, что случилось и как это исправить! Я чуть тебя не убила, я, блядь, понятия не имела, что делать!  
  
Снова что-то пронзительно запищало, глаза Кейтлин начали терять цвет. Но Лен не двигался, только голосом, словно хлыстом, разрезал повисшую паузу:  
  
— Кейтлин! Помни, ты контролируешь свои эмоции, а не она.  
  
Желудок Барри стянуло кислотой, пока он смотрел, как его лучшая подруга борется с собой. Он схватил Циско за плечо, чтобы не дать ему рвануть к Кейтлин. Она тяжело вздохнула, ее глаза стали темно-синими, а тело заметно расслабилось. Циско вырвался и приблизился к Кейтлин.  
  
— Кейти. Я не виню тебя в том, что случилось той ночью. Никто не виноват, кроме меня. Ты пыталась сказать, что тебе нужна помощь Лена, но я был ослеплен иррациональной ревностью и не мог поверить тебе. Я слишком сильно давил на тебя. Это было глупо, эгоистично и очень опасно, как выяснилось. — Он осторожно протянул руку, будто она была диким животным, и мягко добавил. — Прости, Кейтлин. Я не слушал тебя, и все, что случилось, — моя вина, не твоя. Моя.  
  
Кейтлин покачала головой и потерла глаза.  
  
— Нет, Циско. После того как тебя забрала скорая, Киллер Фрост сделала еще кое-что плохое. Действительно плохое. Но там был Лен, и он позаботился обо всем. Он позаботился обо мне.  
  
Вопросительный взгляд Барри метнулся к Лену. Лен не упоминал еще об одном инциденте, произошедшем после того, как Циско доставили в больницу. Лен наклонил голову: _Не могу рассказать. Ты должен услышать это от нее._ Барри неохотно признал его правоту, но все еще злился на Лена — из-за того, что тот молчал так долго. Не так начинают серьезные отношения. Барри сделал мысленную заметку напомнить об этом Лену в более подходящее время.  
  
— Что ты сделала, Кейтлин? Что случилось после того, как меня увезли? — тихо, но жестко спросил Циско. — Наверное, это и правда было ужасно, потому что, когда я пытался найти хоть какие-то видеозаписи с той ночи, на всех камерах наблюдения в радиусе мили от той заброшенной бензоколонки была будто черная дыра. Вот почему я так боялся. Я думал, что Лен уничтожил записи и забрал тебя. Что я должен был думать после трех недель молчания? Мне все равно, что ты сделала в ту ночь, Кейти. Я знаю тебя и уверен, что у тебя достаточно сил, чтобы навсегда подавить ее.  
  
Барри оглянулся и увидел, что Кейтлин в ответ устало пожимает плечами.  
  
— Надеюсь, но она слишком сильная, Циско. Это началось еще тогда, когда умер мой отец. Я создала Киллер Фрост много лет назад, тогда у нее еще не было никаких сил, чтобы бороться. Я создала ее, позволила ей управлять, и теперь я должна страдать от последствий этих решений. Это я и хотела рассказать, придя сюда. Я не доверяю себе и не хочу находиться в лаборатории сейчас, поэтому буду работать дома, пока не буду уверена, что не смогу навредить никому из вас.  
  
— Что? Нет! — одновременно воскликнули Барри и Циско. Барри оказался громче, поэтому начал говорить дальше. — Кейтлин, ты нужна нам здесь, мы же команда! Ты нужна нам!  
  
Когда заговорила Кейтлин, Циско был до странности тихим.  
  
— Я не оставлю ни лабораторию, ни вас. Я просто немного побуду в стороне. Вы по-прежнему сможете связываться со мной через компьютер или по телефону, также я буду приезжать, если случится какая-то чрезвычайная ситуация. Или я могу работать вместе с Кими Сато над созданием стипендиального фонда, изучать материалы о создании некоммерческих организаций. Поверьте, я никуда не уйду, мое место здесь. Хорошо?  
  
Барри повернулся к Циско, думая, что тот начнет спорить, но тот стиснул челюсти и сглотнул, заговорив только после паузы сердитым голосом:  
  
— Все, что захочешь, Кейтлин. Я проверю, подключен ли твой ноутбук напрямую к нашей сети через VPN, и то же самое сделаю с твоим телефоном. У тебя столько времени, сколько тебе нужно. Просто… э-э-э… не исчезай, ладно? Говори с нами. Говори со мной. Пожалуйста.  
  
Кейтлин кивнула.  
  
— Хорошо. Обещаю. — Она отвернулась и быстро прошагала к столу в своем медицинском отсеке. Барри смотрел ей вслед с беспокойством, но что-то подсказывало ему, что ей нужно побыть одной.  
  
Он снова перевел взгляд на Циско и заметил, что тот напряженно переглядывается с Леном.  
  
— Ты нарушил собственные правила, Лен. Ты сказал, что я буду рядом с Кейтлин на каждом занятии. Не пытайся выдавить меня из ее жизни, недоумок. Я нужен ей.  
  
Барри замер и чуть было не сбежал, чтобы не попасть под перекрестный огонь между двумя самыми важными людьми в его жизни. Губы Лена медленно изогнулись в насмешливой улыбке.  
  
— Быть рядом с ней для тебя небезопасно, Циско. Сейчас она готова двигаться дальше, и тебе придется смириться. Я думаю, что со временем ты оценишь все мои предложения, но сейчас не время обсуждать это. — Он многозначительно взглянул в сторону Барри, а Циско проследил за его взглядом. Барри хмуро зыркнул на них обоих.  
  
— Ты сможешь еще раз поговорить с ней сегодня после праздника. Но я хочу знать, что ты нашел, изучая Савитара. Я предполагаю, что ты усердно работаешь, чтобы помочь Барри победить опасного врага?  
  
Челюсть Циско дернулась, но он покачал головой и нехотя ответил:  
  
— Нет, никакого упоминания о боге скорости по имени Савитар я не нашел ни в письменных документах, ни в Сети. Мы все знаем, что он называет себя богом скорости и Барри единственный, кто его видит. Мы попробуем подойти к этому с другой стороны.  
  
Поддерживая смену темы, даже если она будет касаться кровожадного бога, Барри влез в беседу:  
  
— Мы знаем, что Алхимия — это главный слуга Савитара, он получает свою власть от камня, который использует, чтобы создавать металюдей. Может, если мы узнаем, как работает этот камень, тогда, возможно, мы выясним, как его остановить.  
  
— Отличная мысль, Барри, — протянул Лен, медленно приближаясь к нему. — Циско, почему бы тебе не заняться своей компьютерной магией и не посмотреть, что можно придумать, а мы с Барри найдем тихое место, чтобы… поговорить.  
  
Циско сердито закатил глаза, но послушно направился к своему рабочему месту и шлепнулся на стул перед клавиатурой. Барри и Лен наконец обнялись.  
  
— У нас есть много тем для разговора, Лен, — прошептал Барри на ухо своему любовнику. — У тебя от меня есть секреты, и я не собираюсь позволять этому дерьму висеть между нами.  
  
Рука Лена пробежала по талии Барри, и он прижал его к себе в неторопливом объятии. Его мерное дыхание защекотало чувствительную кожу под ухом Барри.  
  
— Скарлет, я уважал ее желание и держал язык за зубами, но, если бы Кейтлин угрожала хоть какая-то опасность, я бы немедленно сказал тебе. Правда. — Лен целовал его неспешно, соблазнительно лаская его шею. — Все получится, Барри. Просто подожди и посмотри.  
  
— Эй, голубки! — саркастически окликнул их Циско. — Думаю, я кое-что нашел. Диссертация из Оксфордского университета о древнеиндийском мифе под названием Брахмастра. Это артефакт, способный создавать металюдей.  
  
Барри и Лен обошли стол и посмотрели на экран через плечо Циско.  
  
— Это выглядит точно как камень Алхимии. — Барри быстро задышал от восторга.  
Циско приподнял бровь и триумфально ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Что еще более важно… посмотрите, кто автор диссертации. — Он развернул картинку на весь экран.  
  
Лен промолчал, а Барри негромко выругался и пробормотал:  
  
— Сукин сын. Джулиан Альберт.


	2. Chapter 2

_14:46, канун Рождества_  
  
Следующие четыре часа после того, как раскрылась правда о Джулиане-Алхимии, были невероятно насыщенными. События в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс покатились под откос, прямо как огромный снежный ком, несущийся вниз с горы. Сначала Барри хотел вытрясти из Джулиана правду о его работе про Брахмастру, но не смог найти возможность поговорить с колючим англичанином. Единственное, что Барри мог сделать, это найти другого спидстера, у которого могло быть чуть больше информации. Тот факт, что Флэш с Земли-3 выглядел точно как его погибший отец, никоим образом не повлиял на решение Барри поговорить с ним. Это был небольшой перерыв во время тяжелого дня — прибежать на Землю-3 и спасти Джея Гаррика, задержав Трикстера с Земли-3, и Барри определенно не собирался хвастаться перед спидстером, который выглядит как его погибший отец, конечно. Ему были нужны помощь и совет от Джея, и самым быстрым способом было вмешаться, чтобы притащить Джея на Землю-1.  
  
Это было отличным решением, потому что Джей оказался настоящим кладезем информации о Савитаре и Алхимии. За десять минут общения с Джеем Барри узнал о своих врагах больше, чем за несколько недель ковыряния в Интернете. Джей был в спидфорсе намного дольше Барри, поэтому он знал то, о чем Барри даже не догадывался, и это было унизительно и обнадеживающе одновременно.  
  
После Джей попытался попросить Барри не беспокоиться о следующем столкновении и жить нормальной жизнью, и Барри чуть не расплакался. Было такое чувство, что перед ним стоит его отец. Общаться с Джеем Гарриком было самым большим благословением и проклятием одновременно. Будто его отец снова был живым, но они почти не были знакомы.  
  
Барри даже не заметил, что у Циско появились собственные проблемы. Рамону начал мерещиться призрак его брата, который заставлял Циско леденеть от страха. Ко всему прочему, Лен все еще был с Кейтлин, когда объявились Джо, Уолли и Эйчар со своими новостями. Джулиан не отвечал на звонки, никто не мог его найти. Теперь точно стало ясно, что Джулиан связан с Алхимией. Им нужно было обнаружить его как можно быстрее, пока он не создал еще больше металюдей и не вызвал Савитара.  
  
Из компьютера Циско раздался пронзительный предупреждающий сигнал, Рамон бросился к столу, а Барри напрягся.  
  
— Джей, мы попали в цель. Энергия, соответствующая Брахмастре. Башня Шульца.  
  
— Это камень. Джулиан там. — Сердце Барри заколотилось от волнения. Это был шанс остановить Алхимию раз и навсегда. Он посмотрел на Джея, одетого в костюм. Его лицо было хмурым.  
  
— Ты готов?  
  
— Готов, — твердо сказал Джей.  
  
— Хорошо! Я тоже иду! — воскликнул Уолли, от волнения подпрыгивающий на месте. Из-за этого тут же начался громкий спор между Уолли, Джо и Эйчаром. Лен и Кейтлин наблюдали за сценой молча. Не сказать, что это было красиво, но у Барри не было времени объяснять, почему идея Уолли ужасна.  
  
— Мы позже об этом поговорим, — металлическим голосом сказал он и умчался вместе с Джеем, даже не оглядываясь. У Флэша были работа и город, который нужно было спасать.  
  


***

  
Барри даже не удивился, что Джулиан оказался Алхимией, его больше заботило то, что Джей пострадал в битве с Савитаром. Слава богу, он выжил, и Барри смог остановить Джулиана вовремя, до того, как тот успел воссоздать всех металюдей, существовавших во Флэшпоинте. Но, ко всеобщему удивлению, Джулиан не признался, что он Алхимия, упрямо и уверенно отрицая свою причастность. Либо он был слишком хорошим актером, либо было что-то еще. По крайней мере, у них был сундук с камнем. Циско работал с ними, но пока не нашел никаких зацепок, указывающих на то, как с помощью сундука обнаружить Савитара. Циско забрал сундук в свою личную лабораторию, пока Барри пытался разговорить Джулиана.  
  
 _А после этого все превратилось в ад._  
  
Савитар смог убедить Циско открыть сундук с камнем, обманом убедив его, что это вернет его погибшего брата Данте. Пока Циско с головой провалился в иллюзию, где Данте был жив, Савитар появился в лаборатории из ниоткуда.  
  
В ту же секунду заорал сигнал тревоги, а у Барри в ухе раздался голос паникующей Кейтлин:  
  
— Барри! Циско в своей лаборатории! Он открыл сундук!  
  
Когда Барри влетел в лабораторию, его сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки — гигантский металлический бог скорости навис над его лучшим другом, застрявшим в собственных иллюзиях.  
  
— _Поклонись своему богу!_ — прорычал Савитар прежде, чем Барри успел вмешаться, а потом железное чудовище кинулось прямо на него.  
  
Это была борьба не на жизнь, а на смерть — не дать богу скорости убить себя и увести его как можно дальше от Циско. Барри заманил Савитара в глубину лабораторных коридоров, подальше от друзей и семьи. Оставалось только надеяться, что Кейтлин сможет убедить Циско закрыть проклятый сундук.  
  
Барри понимал, что еще немного — и он проиграет этому огромному, чудовищно быстрому спидстеру, и никто не успеет ему помочь. Видеть Савитара могли только Джей и Уолли. Один был ранен в недавней битве, а другой был слишком молод, чтобы сражаться. В этой борьбе Барри был совершенно один, и все, что он мог сделать, — оставаться живым как можно дольше, пока Циско не закроет сундук.  
  
Поэтому Барри был реально шокирован, когда услышал голос Уолли:  
  
— Э-э, йоу! Металлическая пасть! Ясно, никто тебя не научил играть честно!  
  
И Савитар в мгновение ока переключился на Уолли. В считаные секунды он навис над ними обоими, обнажил свои огромные шипы, торчащие из костяшек, собираясь нанести последний удар, но прямо перед тем, как пронзить Барри и Уолли, Савитар исчез во вспышке света.  
  
Барри облегченно рассмеялся.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Уолли расхохотался, но в его смехе одинаково чувствовались восторг и животный ужас.  
  
— Ты шутишь?! Это было круто!  
  
После этого они собрались в лаборатории Циско, чтобы продумать следующий шаг. Было ясно, что сундук — это ключ к вызову Савитара, но появился вопрос, что теперь с этим делать, — с камнем и самим сундуком. Единственной ниточкой был Джулиан. У Циско появилась идея использовать сундук и камень как способ обратиться непосредственно к Савитару через нейроволновые соединения Джулиана с богом. После получения разрешения, которое ему дали не очень охотно, Циско подсоединил ЭЭГ-коннекторы к сундуку, а Кейтлин ввела успокоительное Джулиану, чтобы погрузить его в глубокий сон.  
Барри оглянулся на своих сильных союзников, стоявших чуть позади него, поддерживающих его перед встречей с Савитаром. Лен стоял на шаг позади, мысленно передавая ему уверенность в собственных способностях, но в то же время он будто бы был совсем рядом. Джо, Уолли и Эйчар стояли дальше, а Циско и Кейтлин были фактически на линии фронта, рядом с Барри. Он даже не стал задумываться, сработает ли план, потому что был уверен в успехе. Если Циско как следует пораскинет мозгами, то он способен решить любую проблему.  
  
Когда глаза Джулиана распахнулись, у Барри кровь застыла в жилах. Во взгляде Джулиана читались неприязнь и отвращение, а голос стал неприятно металлическим:  
  
— Здравствуй, Барри. Вот мы и снова встретились.  
  
Барри осторожно шагнул ближе к своему коллеге. Бывшему коллеге.  
  
— Савитар? — будто бы он еще не понял.  
  
Джулиан оглядел комнату, задерживая взгляд на каждом из присутствующих, но дольше всего он изучал Лена.  
  
— Ни один из вас не преклонил колени перед богом. Это не очень умный ход.  
  
— Ты не бог, — бросил Барри. Его желудок обледенел от страха. Савитар был не просто сильным, а почти неуязвимым.  
  
Продолжая своими мертвыми, бездушными глазами смотреть на Лена, Джулиан лениво ответил:  
  
— Чтобы стать богом, нужно просто заставить людей поверить, что ты и есть бог.  
  
В этот раз с Савитаром заговорил Лен — в своей фирменной манере растягивая слова.  
  
— Я не верю в богов. Ты не более чем человек, у которого от власти поехала крыша. Как и все другие храмы, твой тоже рухнет.  
  
— Ты должен мне верить, _Лен_ … — прежде чем прервать зрительный контакт, Савитар назвал его по имени. — Я поддерживаю силы жизни и смерти над всеми вами.  
  
— Откуда ты столько знаешь о нас? — встряла Кейтлин.  
  
Джулиан перевел нечитаемый взгляд на Кейтлин.  
  
— Я знаю тебя, Кейтлин. — Продолжая называть имена, он разглядывал людей. — Циско. Джо. Уолли. Поддельный Уэллс. Я знаю все ваши страхи и слабости. Я знаю вас лучше, чем вы знаете себя. Знаю ваши судьбы.  
  
Барри видел, как глаза Джулиана начали светиться демоническим светом.  
  
— _Один предаст тебя_ , — продолжал Савитар смертоносное пророчество. — _Один умрет. Другого ждет участь хуже, чем смерть._ Это то, что ты должен знать о своем вечном проклятии.  
  
Барри почти ничего не слышал.  
  
— Кто ты?  
  
Губы Джулиана дрогнули в ядовитой ухмылке, и Савитар ответил:  
  
 _— Я — будущее, Флэш._  
  
— Что тебе от нас нужно?! — Барри сорвался, его терпение кончалось все быстрее. Этот мета, этот бог угрожал всем, кто был важен для Барри. Он не даст навредить им.  
  
— Все! — зарычал Савитар, с ненавистью глядя на Барри. — Все, что ты забрал, я хочу вернуть! И я верну! А потом уничтожу тебя!  
  
У Барри в голове что-то никак не складывалось.  
  
— Тогда почему мы живы? Если ты так силен, то почему бы тебе просто не перебить всех нас? Покончить с этим. Все потому, что ты не можешь. — Барри знал это так точно, как вкус губ Лена. Он был уверен в своей правоте.  
  
Савитар подтвердил его подозрения.  
  
— Ты сделал это со мной. Ты запер меня в вечности. Будущий ты. Ты сделал это со мной, и теперь наступает время моей мести. Моя свобода рядом. Ты почувствуешь мой гнев. Гнев Савитара!  
  
Пока Барри в диком ужасе таращился на Савитара, Циско метнулся к столу и отсоединил провода, соединяющие Джулиана и сундук. Альберт быстро заморгал, приходя в себя, а потом смущенно спросил:  
  
— Получилось?  
  
Все потрясенно застыли, пытаясь понять, чему только что стали свидетелями. Все, кроме Эйчара, который оживленно затрещал:  
  
— Это было так страшно! В смысле… — он оглядел комнату в поисках поддержки. — Этот голос и пророчество и правда пугали, оу! — казалось, что Эйчар окончательно пришел в себя. — В смысле, не совсем пугали, так ведь? А мне нужна чашка чая с мятой, кофе и диван.  
  
Барри страдальчески закатил глаза и тайно понадеялся, что этот странный новый Уэллс уйдет, чтобы он и его команда смогли придумать реальное решение этой действительно огромной проблемы. Все начали предлагать свои варианты почти хором, все, кроме Лена. Он небрежно облокотился о стол и наблюдал за тем, как остальные паникуют, перебивая друг друга. Когда Барри пересекся с ним взглядом, Лен поднял бровь, как бы говоря: _Ты единственный, кто может принять решение. Что ты будешь делать?_  
  
Барри повернулся к своим друзьям и семье и обратился к Джею.  
  
— Что ты думаешь?  
  
Двойник его отца пристально посмотрел на Барри и убежденно сказал:  
  
— Мы можем сделать только одно. Бросить его в спидфорс.  
  
Барри был потрясен.  
  
— Погоди, ты сможешь это сделать?  
  
— О да, — заверил его Джей. — Спидфорс — сама вечность, бесконечная пустота времени и энергии. Это будет похоже на попытку найти что-то, пропавшее в космосе.  
  
Любопытство Циско возобладало над сдержанностью, и он влез в разговор.  
  
— Но камень полон гравиметрических сил. То есть я не думаю, что ты сможешь бежать достаточно быстро, чтобы достичь спидфорса и попасть туда, — сказал Циско наперекор спидстеру с Земли-3.  
  
— Барри сможет, с моей помощью, — уверенно ответил на нападку Джей, после чего повернулся к Барри. — Мы будем бежать так быстро, как сможем. Ты за мной, мы сольем наши скорости вместе, и у тебя будет достаточно силы, чтобы войти в спидфорс.  
  
Барри оглянулся на Лена и спросил его мнение, дернув бровью. Лен наклонил голову и пожал плечами. Барр знал, что Лен говорит: _Я не могу принять решение за тебя, Скарлет. Доверяй своим инстинктам_. Барри вздохнул и повернулся к Джею.  
  
— А это сработает?  
  
— Нужно выяснить, — ответил Джей точно таким же тоном, каким отец Барри просил его вынести мусор давно в детстве.


	3. Chapter 3

_16:35, канун Рождества_  
  
— Уверен, что готов, Флэш? — спросил Джей Гаррик.  
  
Они стояли в тоннеле ускорителя частиц, готовясь к броску в спидфорс вместе с сундуком. Барри нервничал, но был полон решимости. Если у него и Лена есть шанс на совместное будущее, то он обязан был уничтожить Савитара, стерев угрозу из их жизней.  
  
— Готов, Флэш, — резко кивнув, ответил Барри.  
  
Голос Циско в гарнитуре объявил:  
  
— Я дам тебе знать, когда ты достигнешь оптимальной скорости.  
  
Барри кивнул, чтобы все, наблюдающие за ними через мониторы, убедились, что он слышал. Они с Джеем были готовы открыть дверь в спидфорс.  
  
Когда они заняли свои места, Джей крикнул:  
  
— Начали! — и оба спидстера снялись с места. Они мчались по кругу, толкая свои тела все ближе и ближе к пределу. Барри чувствовал, что вес Брахмастры замедляет его, но заставил себя ускориться. Скорость Джея просачивалась в его тело, давая дополнительный импульс, чтобы пробежать мимо спидстера. Барри мог видеть завихрения силы скорости и знал, что близок к тому моменту, чтобы бросить Савитара в разверзнутую пасть пустоты.  
  
— Сейчас, Барри! — заорал Циско.  
  
И с последним всплеском скорости Барри швырнул сундук с камнем в появившийся портал с такой силой, с какой мог. Он вложил в бросок каждую унцию своей кинетической энергии и с ликованием смотрел, как сундук проходит сквозь портал. Но улыбка исчезла с его лица, как только сила скорости сдетонировала при ударе о появившееся поле и вышибла Барри вместе с сундуком.  
  
Он приземлился на мокрой темной улице, которая выглядела смутно знакомой. Барри все еще был в Централ Сити, но ближайший уличный экран транслировал события, которых Барри не помнил. Он разглядывал новости, пока не наткнулся на дату.  
  
Барри тихо выругался.  
  
Он переместился на пять месяцев в будущее.  
  
Прежде чем Барри смог сформулировать в своей голове план действий, он услышал знакомый истошный крик:  
  
— Нет! Пожалуйста, не делай этого! Не делай!  
  
Барри дошел до угла здания, осторожно выглянул, и увиденное заставило его подавиться воздухом от ужаса.  
  
Господи.  
  
Взывающим к милосердию человеком был сам Барри, одетый в костюм Флэша, стоящий напротив Савитара, пугающего во всей своей дикой красе. Бог скорости держал за шиворот Лена, одетого в парку Капитана Холода. Другая рука Савитара была готова для смертельного удара. Возле ног Савитара лежала поломанная на части криопушка.  
  
— Теперь я наконец-то свободен от тебя! — взревел Савитар.  
  
Будущий Барри качнулся вперед, в мольбе протягивая руки к Лену. Лен даже не выглядел испуганным. Он просто с отчаянием смотрел на Барри и явно просил, чтобы тот услышал его слова:  
  
 _— Барри, я люблю тебя. Я любил тебя всегда._  
  
Настоящий Барри с растущей паникой наблюдал, как он сам умоляет:  
  
— Нет, не говори этого! Все будет хорошо! — Будущий Барри снова взглянул на Савитара. — Умоляю, пожалуйста…  
  
Уши Барри разрезал громкий звук появившегося из свободной руки Савитара острого штыря.  
  
— Ты проиграл, Барри.  
  
— НЕ-Е-Е-ЕТ! — Будущий Барри рванулся вперед, чтобы предпринять последнюю попытку спасти Лена…  
  
Барри беззвучно закричал, хватаясь за враз осипшее горло.  
  
Острый шип пронзил сердце Лена.  
  
Оба Барри шокированно замерли, будто замороженные, провалившиеся во времени. Тело Лена выгнулось, кровь брызнула из его рта и зияющей раны на груди. С диким хохотом Савитар швырнул Лена на землю и исчез во вспышке света. Барри, парализованный ужасом, смотрел, как его копия бросилась вперед и подхватила обмякшее тело Лена на руки.  
  
— Лен, Лен, — бормотал Барри, обнимая ладонями его лицо. — Лен! Нет, Лен, пожалуйста!  
  
Но Лен не ответил и даже не пошевелился, и обе версии Барри безутешно разрыдались.  
Барри из будущего не ощущал под собой ног, едва удерживаясь от желания рвануть к Лену, не понимая, что теперь ему делать, но тут чья-то тяжелая рука схватила его за плечо и резко дернула назад. Ощущение невесомости и размытого мира вокруг на короткое мгновение прервали рыдания Барри над гибелью Лена, а потом он оказался в тоннеле ускорителя частиц вместе с Джеем.  
  
— Джей? — заплетающимся от слез языком спросил Барри. — Что это было? Где я был?  
  
Джей после короткой паузы ответил, и от этих слов под ногами Барри разверзлась земля.  
  
— Будущее.  
  
Барри уже знал ответ, но принять его не смог.  
  
— Я никогда не был в будущем. В прошлом — да, но я всегда возвращался в настоящее.  
— Барри покачал головой и поспешно добавил, пусть его речь все еще была непонятной. — Я видел себя. Лена. Савитара. Он убил Лена! Пять месяцев, Джей. Боже, это произойдет… на самом деле?  
  
Джей тяжело вздохнул и честно признался:  
  
— Я не знаю. Ты не должен был это видеть.  
  
Барри не мог примириться с существованием такого будущего. Нет. Никогда.  
  
— В этом нет смысла. Мы… мы просто избавились от камня. Савитара не должно было быть там! О боже… — Барри гулко сглотнул и продолжил. — Он умер. Я просто смотрел, как Лен умирает. Я видел, что тот я пытался спасти его, но был недостаточно быстрым. Джей, умоляю, скажи, что это не моя судьба. — Барри понимал, что у Джея есть ответы не на все вопросы, но он выглядел как его отец. Отсутствие ответов не имело значения. Барри нужно было утешение, иначе он просто сойдет с ума.  
  
Лицо Джея выражало беспокойство и опасение, и он был настолько похож на отца Барри, что ему сразу же стало легче. Немного. Совсем.  
  
— То, что ты видел, — один из вариантов будущего. Это может случиться, а может и не произойти.  
  
С этим Барри почти мог жить. Значит, есть шанс предотвратить весь этот кошмар.  
  
— Хорошо, тогда я смогу это остановить. Я смогу вернуться туда…  
  
— Нет. Ты не можешь вернуться. — перебил его Джей. — Никогда.  
  
Барри начал заводиться. Он не мог просто вот так вот сдаться без боя.  
  
— Хорошо, тогда я попробую понять, как это случится, как мы окажемся на этой улице, и просто сделаю так, чтобы мы туда не пошли. И если мы туда не пойдем…  
  
— Барри! — сердито оборвал его Джей. — Именно поэтому спидстерам нельзя путешествовать в будущее. Никто не должен знать о том, что будет. Как в мультивселенной существует огромное количество Земель, так есть и бесконечное количество вариантов будущего. Оно всегда меняется. Каждое твое решение создает альтернативу.  
  
Барри было плевать, что он должен делать. Он защитит Лена, чего бы это ни стоило.  
  
— Я не позволю ему погибнуть, — рявкнул Барри. Джей протянул руку и сжал его плечо.  
  
— Будущее не написано и оно может оказаться совсем не тем, чем кажется. Ты должен сосредоточиться на происходящем здесь и сейчас. Жить своей жизнью.  
  
Барри судорожно кивнул и заверил Джея, что постарается забыть о том, что видел, но они оба понимали, что этого не произойдет. Джей пожелал ему удачи, сказал обращаться, если понадобится помощь, и попросил передать поздравления друзьям Барри, которые ждали его возвращения.  
  
Барри медленно поплелся в сторону выхода из тоннеля, направляясь в лабораторию, где все, включая Лена, уже точно его дожидались. Он шел еле-еле, нервно пытался пригладить стоящие торчком волосы и все еще пытался перестать переживать ужасающий момент смерти Лена.  
  
 _Как он должен это предотвратить?_  
  
Лен был первым, кого встретил Барри, дойдя до лаборатории. Он сразу же вцепился пальцами в подбородок Барри, заглядывая ему в лицо, ища в его глазах ответы на свои вопросы. Барри попытался скрыть свой страх за притворной радостью.  
  
— Эй, ребята, — немного слабо, но с улыбкой сказал он. Лен тут же недовольно отступил.  
  
Прежде чем хоть кто-то успел вставить слово, Лен спросил:  
  
— Ты в порядке, Скарлет? Ты и Джей исчезли, и…  
  
Барри поспешил ответить, чтобы предупредить вопросы.  
  
— Нет, все хорошо. Я просто рад тебя видеть, — честно признался он. Когда Барри прильнул нежным поцелуем к губам Лена, ему было искренне плевать, что у них тут целая толпа зрителей.  
  
— Обсудим позже, — выдохнул Лен ему в губы.  
  
Барри проигнорировал тихое обещание, от которого, если честно, у него вдоль позвоночника пробежала мелкая противная дрожь.  
  
— Сработало? С камнем? — спросила Кейтлин.  
  
Барри позволил Лену притянуть себя ближе и ответил:  
  
— Да, мы избавились от него. Мы бросили его в спидфорс. — Барри внутри корежило ото лжи. — Но это ненадолго, потому что Савитар вернется. — Его сердце снова невыносимо заныло.  
  
Циско грустно вздохнул и сказал:  
  
— Хорошо, ладно. Не знаю, как у вас, но мое настроение перед Рождеством из-за этого дебильного бога скорости просто на дне.  
  
Барри втайне согласился с Циско. Ему вообще ничего не хотелось, кроме как забрать Лена и запереться в их спальне на целый год. Но у Эйчара, к сожалению, был совсем иной план.  
  
— Ребята! — воскликнул он с радостью и оптимизмом. — Рождество! Нам нужно немного праздника. Прямо сейчас! Кто со мной? — Он повернулся к Барри с широкой улыбкой. — Б.А.?  
  
Барри покачал головой и вздохнул, но тут встрял Джо.  
  
— Он прав. Это Рождество, и мы должны быть вместе. Давайте устроим себе праздник, — решил он за всех присутствующих, даже за Лена, который все это время игнорировал его.  
  
Уолли с готовностью согласился. Кейтлин застенчиво кивнула, и Циско объявил:  
  
— Мы согласны!  
  
Барр взглянул на Лена в ожидании реакции и был приятно удивлен, увидев, что его любимый мужчина кивает в знак согласия.  
  
— Ладно, мы тоже. Мы съездим домой и переоденемся. Встретимся у твоего дома в половину седьмого, — сказал он Джо.  
  
Джо тепло посмотрел на Барри.  
  
— Это будет замечательно. Увидимся вечером. — Он хлопнул Барри по плечу, кивнул Лену с легкой улыбкой и ушел, забрав с собой Уолли. Джулиан ушел следом, и Барри был немного рад, что Кейтлин быстро вышла вслед за ним. Если кто и мог превратить сварливого англичанина в нормального человека, так это дружелюбная Кейтлин.  
  
Барри попрощался со всеми и направился в сторону выхода вместе с Леном, идущим позади. Они шли по коридору вместе, плечом к плечу, не говоря ни слова. Когда он дошли до главной лаборатории, Лен наконец заговорил:  
  
— Ты домой или пойдешь со мной?  
  
Казалось, это невинный вопрос, но Барри понял, что Лен имеет в виду.  
  
— Я дам тебе убежать, но в итоге все равно тебя поймаю, и это будет для тебя только хуже. Или ты останешься здесь, и мы поговорим. И я предупреждаю тебя, что лучше не выбирать первый вариант.  
  
Барри знал, что Лен дает ему право выбора, несмотря на его тон, и тщательно взвесил все варианты. С одной стороны, он и правда не хотел говорить о том, что видел в будущем. Он не хотел рассказывать Лену, что Барри спас свою жизнь лишь для того, чтобы Лен погиб в этом чертовом будущем. Но с другой стороны, не очень хорошо требовать от Лена полной честности, имея свои секреты.  
  
 _И что тут лучший выход?_  
  
Барри сглотнул комок в горле и сказал:  
  
— Думаю, что я сбегу, если ты не против. Мне нужно проветриться после того, что случилось сегодня. Встретимся через полчаса, ладно?  
  
Лен поизучал взглядом его лицо и размашисто лизнул его нижнюю губу, после чего медленно кивнул.  
  
— Хорошо, Скарлет. Делай то, что тебе необходимо. Просто помни… — Лен наклонился, дразня языком губы Барри. — Что я тоже буду делать то, что хочу. — Крепко поцеловав Барри, Лен развернулся на каблуках и направился в сторону парковки.  
  
Барри с трудом подавил дрожь желания и предчувствия. Он знал, что Лен не позволит ему вечно пропадать на работе. Барри придется когда-нибудь остановиться, и Лен будет его ждать.  
  
Барри открыл дверь и впустил в лабораторию холодный зимний воздух, который должен был встряхнуть его. Барри нужно было побыть одному и подумать. Ему нужен был ледяной ветер, холодящий щеки и забирающийся под одежду, чтобы он смыл все то, что Барри видел в будущем. Нужно было забыть это к тому моменту, как Барри встретит Лена на пороге своего дома.  
  
С этой мыслью Барри помчался сквозь рождественскую ночь. Он наслаждался тем, как размывались праздничные огоньки, проносившиеся мимо него, и даже не обращал внимания, что с темного облачного неба заморосил мелкий пронизывающий дождь. Барри нужен был этот холод, чтобы притупить эмоциональные потрясения, бурлящие и кипящие глубоко внутри него. Он не мог допустить, чтобы Лен узнал о том, что может случиться через пять месяцев.  
  
Нет смысла рассказывать, потому что Барри _не даст этому случиться._


	4. Chapter 4

_17:47, ка­нун Рож­дес­тва_  
  
Це­лых трид­цать три ми­нуты Бар­ри на­резал кру­ги от Цен­трал Си­ти, че­рез Стар Си­ти и даль­ше на вос­ток, оги­бая по­бережье Ко­аст Си­ти, пос­ле че­го сно­ва воз­вра­ща­ясь в Цен­трал Си­ти и на­чиная за­ново, пы­та­ясь за­пих­нуть ужас­ные вос­по­мина­ния об уви­ден­ном как мож­но даль­ше, на­де­ясь, что ра­но или поз­дно ос­трые зу­бы тос­ки и бе­зыс­ходнос­ти пе­рес­та­нут раз­ры­вать его сер­дце на час­ти. Бар­ри от­пустил си­лу ско­рос­ти, поз­во­лив ей сво­бод­но цир­ку­лиро­вать внут­ри не­го, и нас­лаждал­ся не­раз­рывной связью меж­ду ни­ми. Он бе­жал поч­ти всле­пую, не ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь, и спид­форс нап­равлял его ша­ги с ин­ту­итив­ной точ­ностью. Имен­но это чувс­тво бы­ло для Бар­ри нас­то­ящей сво­бодой. И это же он чувс­тво­вал, на­ходясь в объ­яти­ях Ле­на, бу­дучи на­сажен­ным на его член. Та­ким же сво­бод­ным, как сей­час, но­сясь без вся­кого смыс­ла. Все­го две си­ту­ации в жиз­ни Бар­ри, ког­да он был по-нас­то­яще­му сво­боден. Он не мо­жет по­терять Ле­на. Он не хо­чет его те­рять. И сде­ла­ет все, что­бы это­го не слу­чилось.  
  
Ког­да Бар­ри на­конец при­бежал ко вхо­ду в их спаль­ню, Лен уже был там, сто­ял воз­ле двер­но­го ко­сяка. Ждал его. Бар­ри стя­нул ка­пюшон, сна­чала стыд­ли­во пря­чась в те­ни ко­ридо­ра, а по­том не­реши­тель­но шаг­нул впе­ред.  
  
— Ты при­шел пер­вым! Ты по­бедил, — не­уме­ло по­шутил он.  
  
Лен про­дол­жал дер­жать ру­ки сло­жен­ны­ми на гру­ди и да­же не поп­ро­бовал улыб­нуть­ся.  
  
— Рас­ска­жи мне все. Где вы бы­ли? Что ты ви­дел? Что-то из­ме­нилось, и мне нуж­но знать, что­бы я скор­ректи­ровал свои пла­ны.  
  
Бар­ри дер­нулся, буд­то бы сло­ва Ле­на уда­рили его кну­том. Он пих­нул Ле­на в бок, под­ско­чил к кро­вати и на­рочи­то до­воль­но рас­тя­нул­ся по­перек мат­ра­са.  
  
— Нам прав­да нуж­но об­суждать это сей­час? У нас пол­ча­са, что­бы пе­ре­одеть­ся и при­ехать к Джо праз­дно­вать Рож­дес­тво. Раз­ве что-то мо­жет быть важ­нее это­го? — глу­хо спро­сил Бар­ри, ут­кнув­шись но­сом в се­рое плю­шевое пок­ры­вало.  
  
Кра­ем уха он слы­шал, как Лен во­шел внутрь ком­на­ты и зак­рыл за со­бой дверь. Раз­дался писк кно­пок сиг­на­лиза­ции. За­тем, су­дя по ша­гам, Лен приб­ли­зил­ся к кро­вати.  
  
— Эгг-ног с семь­ей — это не ко­нец све­та, Скар­лет. — Го­лос Ле­на был на­рочи­то тя­гучим и ка­пель­ку на­халь­ным.  
  
Креп­кие ру­ки Ле­на сжа­ли та­лию Бар­ри и пе­ревер­ну­ли его на спи­ну. Бар­ри ус­та­вил­ся в гла­за че­лове­ку, ко­торый пог­ло­тил его пол­ностью за пос­ледние пять ме­сяцев, и зас­та­вил се­бя ух­мыль­нуть­ся.  
  
— Это ты сей­час так го­воришь, Лен, но ты ни­ког­да не ви­дел Джо, ко­торый на­пил­ся эгг-но­га ба­буш­ки Мил­ли. Это не са­мое при­ят­ное зре­лище.  
  
Лен при­нял­ся ме­тодич­но рас­сте­гивать пу­гови­цы на сво­ем кос­тю­ме. Ему приш­лось приз­нать, что мас­ки­ров­ка под Ле­онар­да Кол­дай­ро­на ра­бота­ет как ча­сы. За пре­дела­ми кру­га дру­зей и семьи ник­то бы не приз­нал в нем Ле­онар­да Снар­та, но для Бар­ри он всег­да был толь­ко Ле­ном.  
  
Лен рас­стег­нул кноп­ки на его за­пясть­ях и серь­ез­но от­ве­тил:  
  
— Ты не мо­жешь все вре­мя от ме­ня пря­тать­ся. Рас­ска­жи, что слу­чилось.  
  
Бар­ри смот­рел на сво­его силь­но­го лю­бов­ни­ка и сно­ва ис­пы­тывал ще­мящее чувс­тво по­тери, ко­торое впер­вые по­яви­лось мень­ше ча­са на­зад, ког­да он уви­дел, как Са­витар уби­ва­ет Ле­на. Как он дол­жен ему это объ­яс­нить? Как он смо­жет ска­зать Ле­ну, что че­рез пять ме­сяцев тот ум­рет от ру­ки бо­га ско­рос­ти? Бар­ри не мог это­го сде­лать. Вмес­то это­го он дол­жен дать ему та­кую прав­ду, что­бы он по­верил, но ни­чего не уз­нал о сво­ей воз­можной судь­бе.  
  
Улыб­ка Бар­ри рас­та­яла, и он поз­во­лил Ле­ну уви­деть страх и тос­ку в сво­их гла­зах.  
  
— Я от­пра­вил­ся в бу­дущее, Лен. На пять ме­сяцев впе­ред. Я ни­ког­да рань­ше та­кого не де­лал, и это ме­ня… силь­но на­пуга­ло. Но я справ­люсь. Обе­щаю.  
  
Лен сбро­сил бо­тин­ки и поз­во­лил сво­ей бе­лос­нежной ру­баш­ке сос­коль­знуть с плеч, пос­ле че­го он бро­сил ее на стул. На нем ос­та­лись толь­ко брю­ки и нос­ки, ког­да он опус­тился на пос­тель, при­жима­ясь к Бар­ри всем сво­им не­выно­симо прек­расным те­лом. Ру­ки Бар­ри не­мед­ленно на­чали гла­дить, тро­гать вез­де, где он толь­ко мог до­тянуть­ся. Лен нак­ло­нил­ся и мед­ленно по­цело­вал Бар­ри, а их те­ла при­жались друг к дру­гу и на­чали нес­пешно дви­гать­ся в уже зна­комом пот­ря­са­ющем рит­ме.  
  
— Ты не врешь, но и всей прав­ды не рас­ска­зыва­ешь. По­нимаю, что у те­бя на­вер­ня­ка есть вес­кая при­чина дер­жать ме­ня в не­веде­нии от­но­ситель­но че­го бы то ни бы­ло. В та­ком слу­чае это да­же чес­тно. Хм-м? — спро­сил Лен, ос­тавляя крас­ные сле­ды за­сосов на глад­ком гор­ле Бар­ри.  
  
Бар­ри сто­нал и из­ви­вал­ся под Ле­ном, от­ча­ян­но же­лая из­ба­вить­ся от флэш-кос­тю­ма как мож­но ско­рее. Нет ни­чего бо­лее не­лов­ко­го и не­удоб­но­го, чем сто­як, утя­нутый в ла­тек­сный по­лимер. Как толь­ко Лен при­шел в его жизнь, Бар­ри сра­зу ощу­тил бе­шено рас­ту­щее ли­бидо. Ему не хо­телось ни­чего, кро­ме об­на­жен­но­го те­ла Ле­на, но Бар­ри был сей­час ли­шен это­го из-за ме­ша­ющей одеж­ды.  
  
— Ес­ли ты на­мека­ешь на Кей­тлин, то… ты прав. Я прос­то дол­жен ве­рить те­бе и ждать, ког­да она са­ма бу­дет го­това. А ты дол­жен до­верять мне. Так пой­дет?  
  
Лен сжал его ру­ки и под­нял их над его го­ловой, вдав­ли­вая в мат­рас. Ук­рав не­тороп­ли­вый по­целуй у Бар­ри, он со вздо­хом ска­зал:  
  
— Сей­час да. Но я рас­счи­тываю, что ты все рас­ска­жешь, ког­да это бу­дет не­об­хо­димо. Не жди, по­ка ста­нет слиш­ком поз­дно, Скар­лет, я всег­да го­тов те­бе по­мочь. По­обе­щай мне.  
  
Бар­ри за­катил гла­за, ер­зая по пос­те­ли и нас­лажда­ясь при­ят­ной тя­жестью те­ла Ле­на. Его собс­твен­ное те­ло го­рело от при­кос­но­вений.  
  
— Обе­щаю, Лен, — вы­дох­нул он, вы­тяги­вая шею и нап­ра­шива­ясь на еще один по­целуй.  
Лен хмык­нул, но отс­тра­нил­ся.  
  
— До­гово­рились. Как нас­чет то­го, что­бы ис­поль­зо­вать ос­тавше­еся до ве­черин­ки вре­мя и слег­ка ис­портить твой кос­тюм? Я хо­чу отом­стить Цис­ко, ко­торый наз­вал ме­ня, ци­тирую,  
 _psicótico asesinato hijo bastardo de una cabra_. Это ме­ня оби­дело, я ду­маю, что он зас­лу­жил па­ру за­гадоч­ных пя­тен на сво­ем три­поли­мер­ном ше­дев­ре.  
  
Впер­вые за це­лый день Бар­ри рас­сме­ял­ся и по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя нем­но­го луч­ше, ког­да Лен по­хот­ли­во по­иг­рал бро­вями.  
  
— Я ду­мал, что ты на это за­бил, — приз­нался он с грус­тной ус­мешкой. Ему приш­лось сог­ла­сить­ся, что Цис­ко зас­лу­жил нем­но­го мес­ти. Пос­леднее вре­мя Цис­ко хо­рошо так нес­ло.  
  
— Ты прав­да ду­ма­ешь, что мо­жешь зас­та­вить ме­ня кон­чить пря­мо в кос­тю­ме? Я хо­чу пре­дуп­ре­дить, что до мо­его чле­на не так-то прос­то доб­рать­ся. На­до, кста­ти, об­су­дить это с Цис­ко. Ког­да я бе­гаю по флэш-де­лам, мне весь­ма слож­но от­лить.  
  
Лен от­пустил ру­ки Бар­ри и пог­ла­дил его бед­ра, пос­ле че­го мед­ленно рас­стег­нул пу­гови­цу на сво­их брю­ках и дер­нул мол­нию. Бар­ри воз­бужден­но наб­лю­дал, как Лен стя­гива­ет шта­ны, а за­тем чер­ные бок­се­ры, бро­сая одеж­ду на стул. Ког­да Бар­ри уви­дел боль­шой твер­дый член с блес­тя­щей от смаз­ки го­лов­кой, его рот на­пол­нился вяз­кой слю­ной. Лен пог­ла­дил ствол ла­донью, а паль­цем соб­рал смаз­ку с го­лов­ки, про­дол­жая нес­пешные дви­жения.  
  
— О, я знаю, что мо­гу зас­та­вить те­бя кон­чить не сни­мая кос­тю­ма, Скар­лет. Но сна­чала ты дашь мне кон­чить пря­мо те­бе на жи­вот, — ле­ниво по­яс­нил Лен, не пе­рес­та­вая дро­чить. — Да­вай, возь­ми мой член, по­кажи мне свою чер­то­ву ма­гию.  
  
Бар­ри не нуж­но бы­ло про­сить дваж­ды. Бар­ри быс­тро об­ли­зал ла­донь и сжал тол­стый член. Лен сжал зу­бы и тол­кнул­ся в его ку­лак, упи­ра­ясь ру­ками по обе сто­роны от его плеч.  
  
— У нас ма­ло вре­мени, Скар­лет, луч­ше сде­лай это быс­тро, — про­шеп­тал он, собс­твен­ни­чес­ки при­никая к его гу­бам.  
  
Бар­ри встре­тил по­ощ­ре­ние Ле­на оче­ред­ным дви­жени­ем, пла­номер­но под­талки­вая его к гра­ни. Он сме­ло дви­нул ку­лаком вверх и вниз по чле­ну, в то вре­мя как дру­гая его ру­ка пог­ла­дила и ос­то­рож­но сжа­ла его яй­ца. Их язы­ки встре­чались в кон­трастно неж­ном по­целуе, а Лен пре­рывис­то взды­хал с каж­дым тол­чком. Бар­ри ис­поль­зо­вал его ес­тес­твен­ную смаз­ку и лас­ко­во пог­ла­дил чувс­тви­тель­ную уз­дечку, Лен тут же прер­вал по­целуй, гром­ко зас­то­нал и при­жал­ся лбом к пле­чу Бар­ри. Бар­ри улыб­нулся, ра­ду­ясь то­му, как быс­тро он вы­шиб у Ле­на зем­лю из-под ног. Обыч­но это де­лал Лен, но те­перь пра­вила иг­ры ус­та­нав­ли­вал Бар­ри.  
  
— Бо­же, Лен… — Бар­ри за­дыхал­ся, под­ни­мая бед­ра, что­бы силь­нее по­чувс­тво­вать Ле­на. — Ты хоть по­нима­ешь, как чер­тов­ски ты сек­су­ален? Те­бе сто­ит толь­ко пос­мотреть на ме­ня, и у ме­ня сра­зу вста­ет. Я люб­лю, ког­да ты бе­решь все под кон­троль, ког­да ты дер­жишь ме­ня и глу­боко тра­ха­ешь… Из-за те­бя я схо­жу с ума, Лен… — мур­лы­кал Бар­ри се­бе под нос, а его ру­ки про­дол­жа­ли сколь­зить вверх и вниз по влаж­но­му ство­лу. Бар­ри мог бы ска­зать, что Лен уже близ­ко, по­тому что его член со­чил­ся пре­дэ­яку­лятом, а бед­ра пе­ри­оди­чес­ки мел­ко под­ра­гива­ли.  
  
— Блядь! — гру­бо вы­ругал­ся Лен пря­мо в ухо Бар­ри. — Ты иг­ра­ешь гряз­но, Скар­лет. Про­дол­жай, и я ско­ро кон­чу на твой прек­расный кос­тюм.  
  
Бар­ри по­ощ­ри­тель­но про­ур­чал, уве­личи­вая ско­рость дви­жения.  
  
— Я так это­го хо­чу, Лен. По­меть ме­ня, кон­чи на ме­ня, кон­чи толь­ко от мо­их рук.  
  
Ру­ки Ле­на дрог­ну­ли, и он сам на­чал бес­кон­троль­но вби­вать­ся в ку­лак Бар­ри.  
  
— Вот оно, Скар­лет… — за­рычал Лен, ког­да паль­цы Бар­ри за­виб­ри­рова­ли вок­руг го­лов­ки. — И­ису­се, дет­ка, я сей­час кон­чу… — его го­лос обор­вался.  
  
Бар­ри по­чувс­тво­вал гор­дость и уве­рен­ность в сво­их дей­стви­ях, по­ка смот­рел на кра­сивое мощ­ное те­ло Ле­на, воз­вы­ша­юще­еся над ним. Он еще быс­трее за­виб­ри­ровал ру­кой, и Лен на­конец кон­чил, рас­черчи­вая бе­лесы­ми по­лоса­ми алую ткань кос­тю­ма. Лен со сто­ном сжал в ку­лаках плед, а все его те­ло сот­ря­салось в пос­ле­ор­газмен­ной виб­ра­ции.  
  
— О черт, — зас­то­нал он, с глу­хим вы­дохом на­вали­ва­ясь на Бар­ри свер­ху. Его грудь бы­ла усе­яна мел­ки­ми ка­пель­ка­ми по­та, а сер­дце би­лось где-то на уров­не губ Бар­ри.  
  
— Черт, это бы­ло кру­то, Скар­лет… Но те­перь твоя оче­редь.  
  
Бар­ри жа­лоб­но зас­то­нал, ког­да Лен сполз об­ратно к его ко­леням. Блед­но-го­лубая ра­дуж­ка его глаз бы­ла слег­ка скры­та, по­тому что он все еще не при­шел в се­бя пос­ле ор­газма, но он сра­зу пог­ла­дил его член, пе­ред этим соб­рав свою спер­му с его прес­са, скры­того тканью кос­тю­ма. От та­кой смаз­ки Бар­ри вос­торжен­но за­дышал, об­ли­зывая гу­бы, а Лен силь­нее на­давил на его член, явс­твен­но выс­ту­па­ющий под кос­тю­мом.  
  
— Лен! Блядь! — вскрик­нул Бар­ри, впи­ва­ясь паль­ца­ми в бед­ра Ле­на. — Ты сжуль­ни­чал, я сей­час, блядь, взор­вусь!  
  
Смех Ле­на был низ­ким и пол­ным удов­летво­рения.  
  
— Я ни­ког­да не обе­щал, что бу­ду иг­рать чес­тно, Бар­ри. — Дру­гой ру­кой он стис­нул его яй­ца, раз­жи­гая в гру­ди Бар­ри ад­ский по­жар. — Но по­верь, я не об­ма­нываю, по­тому что ты сей­час кон­чишь. Пря­мо сей­час.  
  
Лен пог­ла­дил го­лов­ку, зная, как Бар­ри чувс­тви­телен к та­кого ро­да лас­кам. Бар­ри за­дер­жал ды­хание, а в его гла­зах вспых­ну­ли свер­хно­вые. От ог­лу­шитель­но­го бла­женс­тва у не­го за­ложи­ло уши, по­ка он кон­чал пря­мо внут­ри сво­его кос­тю­ма. Он с тру­дом слы­шал, как мур­лы­чет от удо­воль­ствия Лен, но все же смог улыб­нуть­ся и да­же ти­хо рас­сме­ять­ся.  
  
— Бо­же мой, — зас­то­нал Бар­ри. — Цис­ко убь­ет ме­ня, Лен. Серь­ез­но, он раз­ре­жет ме­ня на кус­ки.  
  
Лен нак­ло­нил­ся, глу­боко и влаж­но це­луя Бар­ри, а по­том под­нялся с его рас­плас­танно­го на кро­вати те­ла.  
  
— Он зас­лу­жил пор­цию дерь­ма. Он бы дер­жал рот зак­ры­тым, ес­ли бы знал, что я го­ворю по-ис­пан­ски. Ра­дуй­ся, что он твой друг, как и Кей­тлин. В про­тив­ном слу­чае мне бы приш­лось на­учить его хо­рошим ма­нерам.  
  
Бар­ри сжал его про­тяну­тую ру­ку и ос­то­рож­но сел ря­дом с Ле­ном, скри­вив­шись от взгля­да на свой ис­пачкан­ный кос­тюм, пос­ле че­го при­нял­ся из­бавлять­ся от не­го, не без по­мощи Ле­на.  
  
— Ду­маю, у нас есть вре­мя на душ пе­ред тем, как ехать к Джо. Я поз­во­ню Дже­ку и поп­ро­шу от­нести в ма­шину по­дар­ки и еду.  
  
Бар­ри в за­меша­тель­стве мор­гнул и ко­рот­ко по­цело­вал Ле­на, ко­торый встал с пос­те­ли и нап­ра­вил­ся в сто­рону ван­ной. За­метив, что Бар­ри си­дит на мес­те, Лен обер­нулся и стро­го пос­мотрел на не­го.  
  
— Ты идешь, Скар­лет? Мы же не хо­тим опоз­дать на праз­дник.  
  
Бар­ри стрем­глав вы­летел из кос­тю­ма, ко­торый так и не снял, и внес­ся в душ пря­мо пе­ред Ле­ном. Паль­цы Ле­на лас­ко­во пог­ла­дили его по пле­чу, под­талки­вая пря­мо в ка­бин­ку.  
  
— Нет! — зас­ме­ял­ся Бар­ри, вклю­чая во­ду и вы­ливая гель на ла­донь. — Мы не хо­тим опоз­дать! Это ска­жет о на­шем пло­хом вос­пи­тании.  
  
Лен по­тянул Бар­ри на се­бя и креп­ко по­цело­вал. Бар­ри в от­мес­тку цап­нул его за гу­бу.  
  
— Ник­то ни­ког­да не го­ворил, что у ме­ня хо­рошее вос­пи­тание, Скар­лет. Я мо­гу пря­мо сей­час раз­вернуть те­бя, при­жать к сте­не и трах­нуть, как раз за пос­ледние пят­надцать ми­нут. Что ты ска­жешь? Пят­надца­тими­нут­ное опоз­да­ние У­эст нам прос­тит?  
  
Член Бар­ри уже встал и при­жимал­ся к на­мылен­но­му прес­су Ле­на.  
  
— Да они да­же не за­метят. Мы мо­жем трах­нуть­ся да­же быс­трее.  
  
Мыль­ные паль­цы Ле­на под­разни­ли и без пре­дуп­режде­ния на­дави­ли на сжа­тый вход Бар­ри.  
  
— Дер­жись за ка­фель, ма­лыш. У ме­ня для те­бя кое-что есть.


	5. Chapter 5

_19:36, канун Рождества_  
  
В итоге Барри и Лен опоздали на целый час, но это мало кого заботило. Барри не знал, почему — то ли из-за одержимого духом Рождества пьяного Эйчара, то ли из-за ощутимой напряженности между Циско и Кейтлин, то ли из-за нежных переглядок между Джо и Сесиль, окружным прокурором, — но в любом случае никто почти что не обратил на их опоздание никакого внимания. Кроме Айрис. Уолли наблюдал за разворачивающейся драмой с дивана и даже нагло трескал попкорн. Айрис же медленно двигалась в сторону Лена и Барри.  
  
Когда Айрис встала в проходе, загораживая им гостиную, желудок Барри ухнул куда-то ему под ноги. Айрис прекрасно выглядела в платье из плотной лиловой ткани, подчеркивающей все изгибы ее тела. Ее блестящие волосы были собраны на затылке заколкой. У Барри пересохло в горле, а Айрис прищурила глаза и внимательно оглядела Лена с головы до ног, будто не хотела упустить ни единой детали.  
  
Лен, видимо, быстро наелся этим показным драматизмом, поэтому саркастически улыбнулся и протяжно произнес:  
  
— Хо-хо-хоу, Айрис. Какое же редкое удовольствие — видеть тебя снова.  
  
Айрис громко вздохнула, а Барри вздрогнул. Это был нехороший знак. Кажется, пришло время для маневров, спасающих ситуацию! Барри шагнул прямо между ними, стиснул Айрис в объятиях и восторженно прокричал:  
  
— С Рождеством, Коротышка! Я принес тебе подарок, и тебе стоит его открыть как можно быстрее!  
  
Барри продолжал обнимать Айрис, пока она наконец не расслабилась в его руках.  
  
— С Рождеством, Барр, — с неохотой ответила она. — Твой подарок под елкой. — Ее взгляд устремился мимо Барри, туда, где стоял Лен. — Ты получил свой подарок на прошлое Рождество, Снарт. Я знаю, что ты стащил кружку с северным оленем, когда вломился сюда, так что считай ее подарком. Это часть _полного_ набора, мудак.  
  
Лен даже не попытался возразить.  
  
— Ах да, восхитительная кружка-олень. Я все еще пью из нее кофе как минимум три раза в неделю. Спасибо, Айрис. Твоя щедрость не знает границ.  
  
Айрис закатила глаза и тряхнула волосами, поворачиваясь спиной к Лену.  
  
— Еда на столе, напитки на кухне. Не клади ноги на мебель и убирай за собой. Мы не горничные, и это не твой дом, Леонард. Надеюсь, ты будешь держать при себе свои загребущие руки.  
  
Айрис прошагала прочь под дурацкое улюлюканье Уолли.  
  
— Йоу, что у вас там за хрень? Почему похолодало? Я думал, что ты Капитан этого дерьма, Снарт! Ты же не собираешься свалить? — Уолли явно науськивал злойдейского парня Барри.  
  
Лен снял пальто и повесил его на крючок, ухмыльнулся в сторону Уолли, после чего подошел к Барри со спины.  
  
— Я тщательно выбираю свои сражения, мой юный падаван. — Лен продолжал смотреть на младшего члена команды Флэша, змеей обвиваясь вокруг растерянного Барри. Их взгляды встретились, и Барри тут же окунулся с головой в теплый поцелуй. Он длился считаные удары сердца, но член Барри успел ткнуться Лену в бедро. Лен прервал поцелуй, стер капельку слюны с нижней губы Барри и повернулся к Уолли.  
  
— Видишь, Уолли, не имеет значения, даже если я потерплю сотни поражений в битвах с Айрис, потому что я уже выиграл войну.  
  
Лен потрепал удивленного Уолли по плечу и прошел мимо него в сторону эгг-нога.  
  
Барри и Уолли молча уставились друг на друга. Момент был мучительным и неловким для обоих. Наконец Барри как можно безразличнее пожал плечами.  
  
— Он не ошибается. Но я все еще люблю ее, чего бы это ни стоило. Она сестра моего сердца, и я всегда буду рядом, чтобы ее защитить. Клянусь.  
  
Уолли тоже пожал плечами, явно смущенный искренностью Барри.  
  
— Не беспокойся об этом, приятель. Она переживет все это дерьмо, все будет нормально. Вы семья, и это никогда не изменится. У нас все хорошо, чувак.  
  
Барри ухмыльнулся и неловко плюхнулся на диван, чтобы дружески обнять Уолли.  
  
— Счастливого Рождества, Кид Флэш. Тебе понравится подарок.  
  
Он ушел от Уолли немного повеселев. Пока Айрис вела себя не слишком ужасно, Уолли все это казалось ужасно крутым, а Лен ловко уворачивался от попыток Джо зажать его в углу для серьезного разговора. Никто не выглядел злым, так что Барри с облегчением вздохнул и подошел к Кейтлин, которая стояла прямо напротив камина. Ее руки были за спиной, а сама Сноу стояла вплотную к каминной решетке. Барри даже забеспокоился, не загорится ли ее одежда.  
  
— Кейти? Наверное, тебе стоит отодвинуться. Ты же не собираешься устроить тут акт самосожжения? — спросил он, протягивая руку в надежде, что Кейтлин сделает шаг назад и отойдет от трещащего пламени.  
  
Лицо Кейтлин знакомо посветлело, и она улыбнулась. Ее тонкая прохладная рука сжала теплые пальцы Барри, и она позволила утянуть себя в его объятия.  
  
— О, Барри! — Она рассмеялась, уткнувшись ему в плечо. — Так мило, что ты беспокоишься обо мне, но это лишнее. Огонь больше не может причинить мне вред. Хотя мне все еще приятно его тепло.  
  
Барри отодвинул Кейтлин от себя на расстояние вытянутой руки и внимательно оглядел ее. Изменения, которые он отметил про себя, были положительными: в ее осанке появилась уверенность, и теперь Кейтлин производила совсем иное впечатление. Точно такие же изменения Барри видел в самом себе после четырех дней, проведенных с Леном вне времени, и он на уровне инстинктов понимал, что Кейтлин впервые в жизни по-настоящему проснулась.  
  
Барри улыбнулся от переполнявшего его счастья.  
  
— Это здорово, Кейт! Нам стоит проверить твой холод тепловым зрением Супергерл! — Его улыбка погасла, и он понизил голос. — Серьезно, Кейтлин, все хорошо? Я могу чем-то помочь?  
  
Кейтлин обняла Барри за талию.  
  
— Я правда чувствую себя лучше, чем когда-либо. Последние три недели были отличным опытом. Когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе все, когда смогу. Для того чтобы объяснять сейчас, слишком много информации.  
  
Барри кивнул в знак понимания и добавил:  
  
— Я понимаю, Кейт. Давить на тебя не буду. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знала: я всегда рядом. Все, что захочешь, хорошо?  
  
Прежде чем она ответила, в поле зрения Барри появились Эйчар и Джо, несущие огромную коробку.  
  
— Время пришло! Сесиль ушла поговорить по телефону с дочерью, так что у нас есть несколько минут, — громко прошептал Джо.  
  
Все окружили Уолли. Барри, Кейтлин, Лен, Эйчар и Айрис с нетерпением наблюдали, как Джо поздравляет сына.  
  
— Это от всех нас. Счастливого Рождества, сынок!  
  
Уолли, выглядевший нервным и взволнованным, открыл коробку и сразу же расплылся в счастливой улыбке.  
  
— Вы это серьезно?! — не веря своему счастью, спросил он. — Вы позволите мне присоединиться к команде?  
  
— Да! — заверил его Барри. — Твое время пришло. Ты готов, Уолли. Или мне стоит говорить Кид Флэш?  
  
Уолли посмотрел в глубь коробки, на свой ярко-желтый костюм, и рассмеялся.  
  
— Вы реально будете меня так называть? Серьезно?  
  
Все засмеялись, а Циско воскликнул:  
  
— Да, мы теперь так будем тебя называть! Теперь ты будешь слышать в ухе мой голос или голос Кейтлин, так что лучше тебе доверять нам, как и всей полученной от нас информации! Понял?  
  
Уолли хлопнул по ладони Циско и стукнулся с ним плечом, а все остальные принялись по очереди поздравлять его, колотя по спине. Их веселье прервал звонок в дверь.  
  
Барри оглядел комнату, ища, кого же не хватает, и с любопытством подошел к входной двери, за которой, к его приятному удивлению, обнаружился Джулиан Альберт в костюме и с приколотой к кармашку бутоньеркой. За его спиной маячила… Лиза, которая, пока Джулиан отвлекал внимание Барри ранним рождественским подарком, тут же обошла их и вошла в дом с таким видом, будто была там уже сотню раз.  
  
— Это тебе, Барри. — От волнения британский акцент Джулиана стал еще более явным. — Я говорил с капитаном Сингхом, он не подписал твои бумаги на увольнение, так что если ты снова… хочешь пользоваться лабораторией, то… — Джулиан смущенно замолчал.  
Барри покрутил в руках конверт и почувствовал, будто бы его жизнь резко сменила направление.  
  
— Это отлично, Джулиан. Спасибо, конечно, но… я собираюсь сосредоточиться на работе С.Т.А.Р. Лабс. У нас крутое оборудование и почти нет бумажной работы. Я надеюсь, что ты останешься в полиции, потому что им нужен классный судмедэксперт.  
  
Джулиан с умным видом кивнул, и Барри сплавил его Эйчару как можно быстрее, чтобы предупредить надвигающуюся катастрофу, но… голос Айрис разрезал напряженную тишину.  
  
— Что она здесь делает?!  
  
Лиза выглядела так, будто собралась раздавать подарки непослушным мальчикам. Она была одета в обтягивающий красный свитер с белой оторочкой, черную кожаную мини-юбку и высокие черные кожаные сапоги с шипами. Губы Лиза накрасила сочной красной помадой, а из ее ушей свисали сережки в виде полосатых рождественских леденцов. Она нахально подмигнула Айрис и подошла к брату, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку.  
  
— Я уверена, что мое приглашение затерялось где-то в почте. Я всегда провожу Рождество с моим любимым старшим братом.  
  
Джо раньше всех пришел в себя и включил радушного хозяина — улыбнулся и забрал у Лизы зонтик и черную кожаную куртку.  
  
— Чем больше гостей, тем лучше, — сострил он, качнув головой. — У нас много еды и эгг-нога. Располагайся.  
  
Барри взволнованно взглянул на Кейтлин, но вместо гнева увидел благодарный взгляд, направленный на Лизу. Циско же был в полном замешательстве и слегка раздраженным. Лен, естественно, вовсе не был в шоке от внезапного визита своей сестры.  
  
— Лиза, дорогая, я думал, что мы это обсудили. У Барри и так в семье есть некоторая доля… непонимания, и твое присутствие может все усложнить, — терпеливо объяснил Лен.  
  
Лиза пожала плечами и небрежно ответила:  
  
— Это же Рождество, Ленни. Это время прощения и единения семьи. — Лиза приняла от Джо кружку дымящегося эгг-нога и обворожительно улыбнулась. — Поскольку я твоя семья, как и Барри, то я теперь тоже часть этой семьи.  
  
Циско, которого демонстративно игнорировали, подошел к Лизе, схватил ее за руку и прошипел:  
  
— Могу я с тобой поговорить? Наедине.  
  
Кроваво-красные губы Лизы тронула кошачья улыбка, после чего девушка наклонилась и крепко поцеловала Циско в губы.  
  
— Конечно, дорогой мой Циско. Последние три недели я так скучала по тебе… но я была немного занята нашим третьим другом… Кейтлин, милая, присоединишься к нам? И мы все трое поболтаем.  
  
Зрачки Кейтлин опасно расширились, а помрачневший хмурый Циско прорычал:  
  
— Ты была с Кейтлин все это время? Как это вообще случилось? Что вы делали? — Его карие глаза горели чуть ли не праведным огнем. — Нет. Ладно. Мы поговорим. Сейчас. — Он шагнул назад, в сторону лестницы. — Барри, ты не против, если мы обсудим наши дела… в твоей старой комнате?  
  
Барри вышел из транса только тогда, когда Лен пристроился рядом и потянул его к себе.  
  
— Все будет просто отлично, Скарлет, — прошептал он. — Кейтлин за эти три недели проделала большой путь. Лиза и Циско будут в безопасности.  
  
Пальцы Барри впились в бедра Лена, и он тихо пробормотал:  
  
— Я не из-за Кейтлин волнуюсь, а из-за твоей сестры. — Потом он повернулся к Циско и махнул рукой в сторону лестницы. — Конечно, только дом Джо не развалите, ладно?  
  
Лиза захлопала в ладоши, и от красного лака на ее ногтях у Барри зарябило в глазах.  
  
— Ох, спасибо, красавчик! Надеюсь, там есть кровать? А она достаточно большая для троих? — воскликнула она, но Циско тут же пихнул ее в спину, таща за собой сгорающую со стыда Кейтлин.  
  
Прежде чем Барри успел повернуться к Лену и задать срочно требующие ответов вопросы, Айрис громко заявила:  
  
— Я свихнусь этой ночью. — После чего она надела длинное шерстяное пальто и обняла отца. — Счастливого Рождества, папа. Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Куда ты, Айрис, праздник только начался! — удивился Джо, приобнимая подошедшую к нему Сесиль.  
  
Айрис перевела взгляд с Барри на Лена и направилась к двери.  
  
— Нет, я думаю, что мой праздник закончен. Я поеду к нашему новому редактору, он устраивает вечеринку для сотрудников, и я думаю, что будет полезно сменить обстановку.  
  
Айрис обошла оставшихся гостей, проигнорировав Лена, и прижалась к Барри, целуя его в щеку.  
  
— Люблю тебя, Барр. Счастливого Рождества.  
  
— И я люблю тебя, Коротышка, повеселись как следует, ты заслужила! — ответил он, в ответ чмокая ее в лоб.  
  
Когда Айрис открыла дверь, с улицы донеслось чье-то пение. Айрис прошла мимо колядников, пожелав им счастливого Рождества, и исчезла в ночи. Тут же к двери, слегка шатаясь, подошел Эйчар, чтобы послушать певцов.  
  
— Они поют прямо под дождем! Время для рождественских традиций! — радостно прокричал он, и Джулиан, Джо и Уолли решили присоединиться к нему.  
  
Попытка поговорить с Леном была снова прервана, на этот раз к ним подошла Сесиль. Она тепло улыбнулась Барри и протянула руку Лену.  
  
— Нас не представили официально, мистер Колдайрон. Я Сесиль Хортон.  
  
Лен пожал ее руку, а его глаза хитро блеснули.  
  
— Я хорошо знаком с вашей работой, Сесиль. Как дела в офисе прокурора?  
  
Она улыбнулась и качнула головой.  
  
— Вы даже представляете. После нашествия инопланетян все безумцы как с ума посходили. Думаю, что для правосудия грядущий год будет напряженным.  
  
Лен и Барри понимающе переглянулись.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь. Хорошо, что у Централ Сити есть Флэш.  
  
Сесиль совершенно бесцеремонно фыркнула и отодвинула свою кружку с эгг-ногом, перед тем как саркастически ответить:  
  
— Да, Флэш, метамститель. Клянусь, он помогает полиции, но попытка осудить того, кого он поймал, — чистый кошмар. Улики пропадают, преступники возвращаются в общество, и у судьи нет выбора, кроме как объявить судебное разбирательство несостоявшимся. Не поймите меня неправильно, мистер Колдайрон. Я люблю Флэша, но он не дает мне делать свою работу, когда пытается помочь полиции.  
  
Лен посмотрел на Барри, и в его синих глаза блеснули искорки смешинок.  
  
— Я понимаю, о чем вы, Сесиль. Возможно, будет лучше, если наш местный супергерой будет заниматься пришельцами и вышедшими из-под контроля металюдьми, нежели будет беспокоиться о нас, простых смертных. Если вы позволите, я бы хотел пригласить вас на обед на следующей неделе, мы обсудим, что моя компания может сделать, чтобы помочь местной полиции. У меня есть несколько идей, которыми я бы хотел поделиться с вами и капитаном Сингхом.  
  
Лицо Сесиль вспыхнуло от удовольствия, а Барри тихо застонал от ужаса. Лен сумасшедший, если собирается проверять устройство для трансмогрификации лица на людях, которые уже сажали его за решетку и знали как Леонарда Снарта, то есть Капитана Холода.  
  
— Прекрасная идея, мистер Колдайрон! — Восхищенная Сесиль пожала ему руку. — Я договорюсь с капитаном Сингхом. Мне очень приятно с вами познакомиться. Вы с Барри прекрасная пара.  
  
Лен подтащил Барри ближе к себе и широко улыбнулся.  
  
— Спасибо, Сесиль. И пожалуйста, зовите меня Леном. Как и все мои близкие друзья.  
  
Сесиль рассмеялась и ушла к Джо, который уже начал на них оглядываться. Барри сокрушенно покачал головой.  
  
— Блядь, Лен, ты как слон в посудной лавке! О чем ты думал?! Обед с помощником прокурора и капитаном полиции!  
  
Лен наклонился, увлекая Барри в нежный ласковый поцелуй.  
  
— Я думаю о нашем будущем, Барри. У меня очень много планов для города и для нас. Расслабься. Никто никогда не узнает, что бизнесмен Лен Колдайрон и Капитан Холод — один и тот же человек. Не волнуйся, Скарлет. Я держу руку на пульсе.  
  
Барри тяжело вздохнул и оглянулся на дверь, где группа людей все еще пела прямо под дождем. Но вдруг Барри шокированно вздрогнул — капли дождя внезапно начали превращаться в снежинки, белыми хлопьями оседающие на деревьях и асфальте.  
  
— Кейтлин… — тихо прошептал Барри, пробираясь к окну следом за Леном. Тяжелые снежинки падали на землю и быстро покрыли дороги белоснежным ковром. Пейзаж был великолепным, рождественские огни мягко светились в темноте, а густой снег одел пейзаж вокруг в белое одеяло.  
  
— Это снег! Это рождественское чудо! — заголосил Эйчар, чуть ли не кидаясь обниматься с колядующими в качестве щедрой благодарности за их пение.  
  
Уолли и Джо обменялись понимающими взглядами, и оба они посмотрели наверх, где все еще находились Кейтлин, Циско и Лиза.  
  
— Да, настоящее новогоднее чудо, — пробормотал Джо. Уолли тихо рассмеялся, в то время как Сесиль непонимающе посмотрела на всех. Джулиан явно не очень понимал, что происходит, и задумчиво смотрел на лестницу.  
  
Барри повернулся к Лену и скользнул в его руки, спеша обняться. Коснувшись губами его уха, Барри счастливо вздохнул.  
  
— Спасибо за удивительное Рождество, Лен.  
  
Лен отстранился и поцеловал Барри, после чего ласково потрепал его по щеке.  
  
— Это еще не все, Скарлет. Ты не открыл свой подарок.  
  
Глаза Барри заблестели от волнения.  
  
— Ты купил мне подарок? Лен, ты так много для меня сделал, не стоило…  
  
Лен прижал Барри к себе с такой силой, что тот жалобно пискнул.  
  
— Я не успел его упаковать, но не думаю, что смог бы найти столько бумаги. Нам придется уйти, если ты хочешь его увидеть.  
  
— Не могу дождаться! — тут же ответил Барри, продолжая широко улыбаться.


	6. С Рождеством, Скарлет

_21:52, канун Рождества_  
  
Лен осторожно вырулил на заснеженную улицу в отдалении от дома Джо и только тогда позволил себе облегченно выдохнуть. Чтобы сбежать оттуда, им понадобилось намного больше времени, чем он изначально планировал. Лен собирался уйти не позднее семи вечера, основательно покрутившись в гостях полтора часа, а затем сбежать, когда все напьются эгг-нога. Увы, даже самые хорошо продуманные его планы были подвержены заскокам судьбы и… Лизы. Лен должен был это предвидеть, но по какой-то невнятной причине решил этого не делать, слишком наивно полагая, что сестра хотя бы раз его послушает.  
  
Он пытался объяснить Лизе, что приходить в дом Джо Уэста — чертовски отвратительная идея, но, как обычно, у Лизы было свое видение ситуации. Ее несвоевременное появление стало катализатором разрушения планов Лена, потому что Барри отказывался уходить, пока троица в целости и сохранности не спустилась со второго этажа. Кейтлин сразу ушла, Циско вцепился в бутылку рома, а Лиза как ни в чем не бывало разгуливала по комнате, общаясь то с поддельным Уэллсом, то с прощеным Алхимией. К этому моменту Джо изрядно набрался и стал сентиментальным. Сесиль расстроилась, потому что ее шансы на секс стремились к нулю, Уолли вырубился час спустя, и Лен понял, что уж теперь точно пора делать ноги. У него были большие планы на Скарлет, и время вручать подарок как раз пришло.  
  
Лен знал, что Барри вряд ли хотел уходить так рано, но подарок нужно было вручать в _их_ доме, а не в старой комнате Барри.  
  
Лен посадил Барри в джип, но не на пассажирское сиденье, а назад, поспешно сел за руль и выехал на дорогу прежде, чем что-то еще сорвало бы его планы. Даже неожиданный подарок Кейтлин в виде сугробов мешал, Лен стиснул зубы, беззвучно матерясь и врубая полный привод, чтобы справиться со слякотью на дороге.  
  
— Мы куда-то торопимся? — сухо спросил Барри, судорожно пристегивая ремень безопасности. — Ты мне не сказал, что у нас строгое расписание.  
  
Лен ненавидел, когда Барри включал наглеца. Каждый раз у него зубы сводило от этой нахальности.  
  
— Я не хотел говорить. Это сюрприз, Скарлет.  
  
Барри долго молчал, а потом тихо пробормотал:  
  
— Да… — После чего он выглянул в окно и спросил. — Почему у меня такое ощущение, что от твоего подарка мне станет нехорошо?  
  
Лен коротко взглянул на Барри, и его сердце, как и всегда, когда он смотрел на него, пропустило пару ударов и быстро застучало. Это сводило с ума.  
  
— Я люблю все, что ты делаешь. У моего… э-э-э… подарка очень плотный график. Я не хочу терять даже крошечные возможности. — Лен едва заметно улыбнулся и добавил. — Это все, что я могу сказать. Остальное — сюрприз.  
  
Барри выглядел взволнованным и возбужденным больше, чем когда-либо, и от этого пульс Лена подскочил. Ноги Барри мелко завибрировали, и он игриво предложил:  
  
— Если ты остановишь машину, я донесу нас до дома менее чем за тридцать секунд!  
  
Лен рассмеялся густым и звучным смехом — внутри него будто бы засияло солнце.  
  
— В этом нет необходимости, Скарлет. Кроме того, я предпочитаю не блевать на свои ботинки, когда буду вручать тебе подарок.  
  
Барри тихо рассмеялся и пролез рукой вперед, поглаживая ногу Лена ладонью. Тот удивленно втянул носом воздух, и его член тут же затвердел, упираясь в молнию джинсов. С Барри так было всегда. Все, что требовалось, — один взгляд, одно касание, даже одно слово, чтобы тело Лена охватил пожар. Он никогда не переставал удивляться, как сильно он хотел человека, сидящего рядом. Даже когда он вставлял член глубоко в задницу Скарлет, Лен уже думал о том, когда он сможет сделать это в следующий раз.  
  
Дорога пошла быстрее после того, как они отдалились от дома Джо и поддельной снежной бури, которая засыпала несколько кварталов белыми хлопьями. Старый склад Сантини был расположен на самой окраине Централ Сити, так что до главных ворот они добирались целых десять минут. Один из охранников открыл ворота и махнул рукой, Лен проехал вниз по извилистой подъездной аллее к главному зданию. Однако, как только они подъехали ко входу, Лен повернул в сторону и покатил дальше, пока они не остановились перед каким-то огромным и металлическим зданием.  
  
— Что мы тут делаем? — полюбопытствовал Барри. — Я думал, что здесь еще идет стройка.  
  
Лен припарковал машину и открыл дверь. Барри тоже выбрался из машины и вместе с ним подошел к запертой двери. Лен достал ключи, отпер засов и пропустил Барри вперед.  
  
— Да, но строительство особенно не нужно, так как это самолетный ангар, поэтому все, что осталось, — это сделать насыпь для взлетно-посадочной полосы и положить асфальт. И это было самое хорошее место для хранения рождественского подарка.  
  
Барри оглянулся на Лена через плечо, пока они шли по узкому темному коридору.  
  
— Боже, пожалуйста, не говори, что ты купил мне самолет.  
  
Лен фыркнул и сухо ответил:  
  
— Нет, Скарлет, но я нашел тебе пилота.  
  
Они подошли к другой двери, которая вела в небольшой офис. Лен шел прямо за Барри, и, когда тот вдруг резко остановился, Лен со всего размаху врезался в его спину, приглушенно матерясь.  
  
— Ты припозднился, Ленни! — крикнул знакомый голос. — Ты час назад должен был быть здесь, ослина.  
  
Лен быстро оглядел застывшего Барри и резко ответил:  
  
— Семейные рождественские радости, друг мой. Мы готовы к отъезду?  
  
Барри наконец заговорил, и его тон был донельзя смущенным.  
  
— Ты даришь мне на Рождество… Мика Рори? Без обид, но я бы предпочел подарочную карту из Джиттерс.  
  
Мик опустил ноги на землю и слез с металлического стола, на котором сидел.  
  
— Ты, смешной, Красненький. Реально смешной. Собирайтесь, ребятки. Время не ждет.  
  
Барри повернулся к Лену, и в его прекрасных карих глазах мелькнул вопрос.  
  
— Лен, я ничего не понимаю. Что здесь делает Мик? Ты снова собираешься уйти с Легендами?  
  
Лен не смог удержаться и еще какое-то время щупал Скарлет, а потом взял его руки в свои и ласково улыбнулся.  
  
— Нет, Скарлет. Я сказал тебе, что больше никогда тебя не оставлю по своей воле. Мой старый друг Мик здесь, чтобы помочь мне подарить тебе подарок. — Лен повел Барри из кабинета в пустое пространство, где в скором времени будет стоять личный самолет.  
  
Барри от восторга поперхнулся воздухом, и Лен не смог сдержать счастливой улыбки.  
  
— Что здесь делает челнок из волнолета? У нас миссия? Кому-то нужна наша помощь?  
  
Мик прошел мимо и хлопнул Барри по плечу с такой силой, что тот присел.  
  
— Неа, пацан, ничего подобного! Просто твой парень любит нагнать драмы. Ленни, забирай пацана — и тащите задницы в челнок. Мне нужно вернуться до восьми утра, чтобы экипаж не начал пилить меня и задавать неудобные вопросы.  
  
Лен не мог перестать наслаждаться растерянным взглядом Барри, но все же решил смилостивиться.  
  
— Скарлет, я же сказал, что Мик здесь ради твоего рождественского подарка. Мы используем челнок, чтобы отправиться туда, куда ты захочешь, с одной оговоркой.  
  
Барри выглядел вовсе не обрадованным, а скорее обеспокоенным. Он провел рукой по волосам и вздохнул.  
  
— Лен, путешествовать во времени опасно. Поверь, я это знаю, как никто другой.  
  
Лен в ответ пригладил погрустневшему Барри растрепанные волосы.  
  
— Только если ты напортачишь со временной линией. Мы не собираемся этого делать. Про эту оговорку я и хотел сказать. Мы отправимся в любое время, в любое место, кроме тех, где можем встретить твоих друзей или семью. Подумай обо всех потрясающих местах, в которых ты можешь побывать, и затем мы отправимся. Смелее!  
  
Лицо Барри медленно залила краска — видимо, от возможностей, открывшихся перед ним.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что мы можем поехать в Вудсток, в 1996 год? Или посетить Всемирную выставку в Нью-Йорке в 1939-м?  
  
Лен с облегчением засмеялся, когда Барри наконец осознал, насколько шикарным был подарок.  
  
— Именно, Скарлет. Мик будет нашим пилотом, поможет нам подстроиться под дресс-код и культуру той эпохи, в которую мы прилетим. Мы можем пойти куда угодно, но в половину восьмого утра мы должны прилететь назад, чтобы Мик вернулся на волнолет. Они думают, что он проведет праздник с Лизой, потому что ее брат вроде как погиб как трагический герой.  
  
Барри был в полном смятении.  
  
— Боже, Лен. Я подарил тебе кошелек. А ты даришь мне историю. Кажется, мне снова нужно в магазин.  
  
Лен втянул Барри во влажный поцелуй, больше похожий на укус.  
  
— Уверяю тебя, он мне нравится. Ну же, Скарлет. Давай вместе потеряемся во времени.  
  
Лен схватил Барри за руку, и они побежали к челноку, где нырнули на сиденья и пристегнулись. Мик нажал несколько кнопок, активируя связь с Гидеон, и хрипло подбодрил:  
  
— Наконец-то! Куда летим в первую очередь?  
  


***

  
  
Лен никогда еще так не веселился, как в ту рождественскую ночь с Барри.  
  
Первым местом, куда они решили отправиться, была Всемирная выставка в Нью-Йорке в 1939 году. Они разглядывали экспонаты выставки «Мир завтрашнего дня» и ели горячий жареный арахис из бумажного пакета, вместе хохотали над окружением, над тем, как по мнению людей того времени будет выглядеть будущее, одновременно удивляясь плану футуристического города, набитого машинами. Барри тихонько хихикал над ярмаркой в «День Супермена», и у Лена как раз появилась возможность поприставать к Барри с вопросами о его друзьях с Земли-38, особенно о Супергерл, Каре Зор-Эл. Лен дико наслаждался модой того времени. Хотя он никогда не был поклонником брюк с высокой талией, Лену отлично шли серая шляпа, пальто и отполированные оксфорды, которые ему подобрала Гидеон. Барри выглядел совершенно восхитительно в рубашке на пуговицах, жилетке в крупную клетку, галстуке-бабочке и кепке. Это был своего рода рождественский подарок Лена самому себе — смотреть, как его Скарлет оживает, смеется и веселится. Это было особенно важно после такого тяжелого дня.  
  
Следующая остановка была для Лена поистине вдохновляющей, и она определенно войдет в сборник его самых прекрасных воспоминаний. Барри выбрал поездку в Вашингтон, округ Колумбия, 28 августа 1963 года, и они очутились в двух шагах от Мартина Лютера Кинга, произносящего свою знаменитую речь «У меня есть мечта» на ступеньках Мемориала Линкольна. По рукам Лена пробежали мурашки, и Барри крепко сжал его руки, пока толпа, которую собрал знаменитый лидер движения за гражданские права, скандировала:  
 _«Наконец свободны! Наконец свободны! Слава Всевышнему, мы наконец свободны!»_  
  
Они сделали несколько коротких остановок, чтобы Барри смог встретиться со своими кумирами. Они пили кофе с Альбертом Эйнштейном в 1993-м в кафе в Принстоне, приняли участие в заседании компьютерного клуба в 1975 году, где Барри активно общался со Стивом Джобсом и Стивом Возняком, посетили лекцию Николы Теслы в Сент-Луисе, на которой Тесла описывал теорию передачи радиоволн. Лен так смеялся, когда Барри попытался объяснить Тесле, зачем ему нужна его подпись, а потом закатил глаза, когда Барри попросил гениального ученого написать на книге «С Рождеством, Циско».  
  
— И внизу оставьте подпись, пожалуйста. Он большой поклонник ваших работ, и это будет самый лучший рождественский подарок. Гораздо лучше пары носков, что я ему подарил.  
  
Поскольку время неумолимо заканчивалось, Барри решил закончить их путешествие на высокой ноте, отправившись в 1986 год, на стадион Уэмбли, чтобы услышать, как Фредди Меркьюри вместе с группой Queen исполняет Bohemian Rhapsody. Даже Мик решил оставить свой пост на корабле ради такой цели, хотя обычно во время их вылазок он бессовестно дрых в капитанском кресле.  
  
Это было потрясающе, и Лен точно знал, что этот концерт останется у него в памяти, а Барри даже умудрился тайно записать его на мобильный телефон, чтобы потом показать видео Циско и Кейтлин. К концу четвертой песни Лен и Мик физически не могли заставить Барри уйти, чтобы они вернулись вовремя.  
  
Когда челнок снова оказался в ангаре, Лен связался с Гидеон, которая сообщила, что время с тех точках, куда они летали, осталось без изменений. Лен еле слышно выдохнул, услышав эту новость, и выбрался из кресла. Поездка обратно заняла почти тридцать пять минут, и он так устал, что всю дорогу проспал в своем кресле. Он думал, что Барри тоже уснул, поэтому оглянулся на его место, собираясь разбудить Скарлет.  
  
Как только Лен повернулся, его сердце замерло. Барри уставился в пространство будто в трансе. Его большие карие глаза были распахнуты, он даже не моргал, неподвижно глядя в одну точку. Он выглядел таким несчастным и потерянным, что у Лена закололо глаза от скопившихся в горле слез. Щеки Барри были красными, он плакал, но… совсем не так, как раньше. Лен еще не видел его таким. Он плакал по-другому, тихо, непрерывно, слезы градом катились по его щекам, расплываясь темными пятнами на футболке с концерта Queen. Лен понял, что Барри снова и снова переживает день, который случится через пять месяцев. Это разрушало его, причиняло Скарлет просто невыносимую боль.  
  
Лен сглотнул и медленно, четко проговаривая слова, спросил:  
  
— Скажи мне, что ты видел, Барри. Скажи, кто тебя обидит через пять месяцев?  
  
Услышав Лена, Барри будто бы очнулся ото сна, заморгал и нервно дернулся, а потом попытался стереть с лица слезы, но уже поздно было прятать улики.  
  
— А… что? Нет! Я просто в шоке. Это был такой тяжелый день, потом эта безумная вечеринка у Джо и, наконец, самая удивительная ночь в моей жизни… просто этого слишком много.  
  
Барри неловко улыбнулся, но Лен все равно видел тени безысходности на его лице. Он внимательно изучал Скарлет, пытаясь понять его мотивы. Почему он отказывался говорить о том, что видел? Это должно было быть нечто ужасное. Но если Барри чувствует, что должен держать информацию при себе, то Лен должен уважать его право. Но это не значит, что ему нужно вот так просто взять и смириться.  
  
Лен большим пальцем смахнул слезу со щеки Барри.  
  
— Я знаю, Скарлет. Это и правда был трудный день. Как насчет того, чтобы ты бежал домой, а я провожу Мика? Я приду через полчаса.  
  
Барри с явным облегчением выдохнул и кивнул, а Мик на заднем плане прокричал:  
  
— Ладно, детки, веселье закончилось, магазин закрывается. Домой можете не идти, но тут не ошивайтесь.   
  
Боковая дверь челнока со свистом открылась. Барри быстро чмокнул Лена в щеку и вспышкой молнии вылетел наружу.  
  
— Да блядь! — заорал Мик, которого обдало порывом воздуха. — Черт подери, Ленни! Тебя не пугает, когда он делает это дерьмо?  
  
Лен моргнул, чтобы глаза перестало резать, потом выбрался из кресла и сел рядом с другом.  
  
— Лично я нахожу это очаровательным, — язвительно заметил он. — Так что каждому свое.  
  
Мик что-то прорычал себе под нос и сказал:  
  
— Да хрен с ним. Итак, ты и пацан? Честно сказать, не думал, что я доживу до того дня, но, посмотрев на вас двоих целую ночь, все понял. Речь идет о вас как о реальной паре? Суперсильной, типа того?  
  
Лен покачал головой и печально улыбнулся.  
  
— Да, Мик, мы реально сильная пара, если мои планы принесут свои плоды. Есть одна заминка, я надеялся, что ты поможешь мне с этим, как в самые добрые времена.  
  
В глазах Мика вспыхнул знакомый огонек азарта.  
  
— В старые добрые времена за дерьмо не платили, Ленни. И о чем речь?  
  
Лен сосредоточенно обдумал ответ, взвесив желания старого Мика Рори и стремления нового Мика Рори. Вздохнув с чрезмерной драматичностью, Лен капитулировал:  
  
— Я заплачу Циско за новую тепловую пушку с усовершенствованиями, которые ты выберешь сам.  
  
Лен почти видел маниакальный огонь, вспыхнувший в глазах Рори.  
  
— Хочу прицел и лазер. Чтобы было легче разбирать и чистить. И новую кобуру. Что-то… стильное.  
  
Лен криво улыбнулся и протянул руку, чтобы скрепить сделку. Мик крепко сжал его пальцы и встряхнул ладонь, после чего Лен добавил:  
  
— Ты нужен мне, чтобы совершить еще одно маленькое путешествие, прежде чем ты вернешься на волнолет. Это не займет много времени, ты задержишься минут на тридцать, не больше.  
  
Мик косо посмотрел на Лена и облизнул передние зубы.  
  
— Слушаю.  
  
Лен постучал кончиками пальцев друг о друга и сказал:  
  
— Все, что мне нужно, — чтобы ты вернулся на два дня назад в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, поставил жучок в секцию С-3 в ускорителе частиц и вернулся незамеченным. Все просто.  
  
Мик что-то подсчитал в голове и пожал плечами.  
  
— Легче легкого, как дважды два. Напишу тебе подробности, когда закончу. И цифровой термостат к пушке я тоже хочу, кстати.  
  
Лен согласился, и они поднялись на ноги, чтобы обняться напоследок.  
  
— С Рождеством, мой старый друг, — ухмыльнулся Лен. — Спасибо за твою помощь этой ночью.  
  
Мик отмахнулся и хмыкнул.  
  
— Фигня. Я задолжал пацану за спасение твоей жалкой задницы. Просто скажи ему, что мы квиты. — Он хлопнул Лена по плечу и добавил. — С Рождеством, ублюдок.  
  
Лен сунул руки в карманы пальто и смотрел, как челнок исчезает в ночи. После этого он с помощью кнопки закрыл двери и не спеша обошел здание, проверяя, все ли в порядке, а потом забрался в джип и поехал к Барри.  
  
Вздохнув с толикой сожаления, он выудил из кармана телефон и набрал номер.  
  
— С Рождеством, босс, — раздался из динамика голос Джека Конуэя. — Я могу вам чем-то помочь?  
  
Лен вздрогнул, вспомнив, что его доверенный сотрудник сейчас, наверное, открывает подарки с женой и больным ребенком. Но режим работы всегда был ненормированным, а Джек был единственным, кому Лен доверял.  
  
— Счастливого Рождества, Джек. Я не хочу прерывать твой отдых, но есть работа, которую никто, кроме тебя, не сделает.  
  
Джек какое-то время молчал, и Лен расслышал детский голос на заднем плане.  
  
— Конечно, босс, — наконец ответил Джек. — Чуть больше деталей — и считайте, что дело сделано.  
  
Лен подъехал к парковке возле их с Барри дома, выключил зажигание и произнес:  
  
— Ты хороший человек, Джек. Скажи Калебу, что Санта-Клаус отправит твою семью на весенние каникулы в Диснейленд.  
  
Джек поперхнулся и закашлялся.  
  
— Спасибо, босс. Это отлично, — сипло ответил он, прочистив горло. — Что мне нужно сделать?  
  
Лен включил сигнализацию в джипе и быстро пробежал к входной двери под мелким колючим дождем. Коснувшись ручки, он пояснил:  
  
— Мне нужно украсть кое-что с нижних уровней С.Т.А.Р. Лабс. Я пришлю тебе зашифрованный файл, в котором расскажу подробности, но дело должно быть сделано, пока идут праздники. Отправь мне сообщение, когда закончишь.  
  
— Есть, босс. Я вас не подведу, — заверил Джек, прежде чем отключился.  
  
Не успел экран погаснуть, как высветилось новое сообщение от Мика, который сообщал, что дело сделано, а также приложил координаты установленного устройства. Лен открыл специальное приложение, зашифровал сообщение Рори и переслал его Джеку. К тому времени, как Лен дошел до спальни, прошло ровно тридцать минут. На несколько секунд Лен замешкался, чтобы стереть список вызовов и сообщения, прежде чем открыл дверь, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с его строптивым и таким великолепным Скарлет.


	7. Не все то золото, что блестит

_20:33, канун Рождества. Дом Джо Уэста._  
  
Кейтлин шла за Лизой, а сразу за ней тащился Циско. Они поднимались по ступеням, и Сноу чувствовала себя так, будто ее ведут на казнь. Честно говоря, она совсем не так представляла себе сочельник. Она собиралась сбежать из дома Джо без происшествий, замуроваться у себя и разобрать чемоданы, к которым она так и не притронулась после возвращения из отпуска, устроенного Леном. Увы, даже самые продуманные планы разваливаются, если в них вмешивается Лиза Снарт.  
  
Когда они добрались до вершины лестницы, Кейтлин шагнула мимо Лизы, которая была наряжена как стриптизерша Санты, и первой вошла в комнату Барри. Открыв дверь, Кейтлин сразу направилась к окну, чтобы посмотреть на ледяной дождь и послушать, как барабанит по крышам, поэтому она не заметила, что Циско выглядит так, будто бы его предали.  
  
Лизу совершенно не заботило напряжение между ними. Она улеглась на красное покрывало и похлопала по месту рядом с собой.  
  
— Тут тесно, но мы все поместимся. Как ты думаешь, милый? — спросила она с дьявольской улыбкой.  
  
Циско закрыл глаза и предостерегающе вскинул руку.  
  
— Стой. Лиза… прекрати пороть чушь.  
  
Кейтлин обессиленно вздохнула.  
  
— Она не прекратит, Циско. Поверь мне, за три недели я выяснила, что у Лизы нет стоп-крана.  
  
Лиза кокетливо улыбнулась Кейтлин и проворковала:  
  
— Иногда это полезно. Конечно, лучше бы ты сама попробовала, но можешь и просто спросить Циско. Он расскажет тебе о том, что мой рот может делать целую ночь напролет.  
  
Циско прикрыл рот кулаком и глубоко вздохнул, смешно раздувая ноздри.  
  
— Ay Dios mío, — пробормотал он. Кейтлин из личного опыта знала, что если Циско переходит на испанский, то дело дрянь. Открыв глаза, он быстро глянул на Лизу и повернулся к Кейтлин.  
  
— Кейти, давай. Мы слишком долго дружим, чтобы играть в дурацкие игры. Просто, блядь, скажи мне, что случилось. Пожалуйста.  
  
Именно этого Кейтлин опасалась все три недели. Ей придется признаться своему лучшему другу в том, что она убила человека. Она знала, что в каком-то смысле это изменит отношение Циско к ней, она и так его едва не потеряла, поцеловав ледяными губами. Хотя она должна была все ему рассказать. И эта мысль пугала ее. Поэтому, когда Лен забронировал ей частный самолет, направлявшийся в Канаду, в течение часа после спасения Циско, Кейтлин сразу же согласилась сделать все, чего от нее хотел Лен, планирующий какое-то время держать ее подальше от того кошмара, который она могла бы устроить. Она едва не разрушила свои отношения с Циско. И Кейтлин сделала то, что не могла сделать всю жизнь: убежала от своих страхов и эмоциональных потрясений, оставив позади гнев, печаль, горе и удушающее чувство вины.  
  
Но теперь Кейтлин вернулась, и пришла пора расплачиваться за содеянное. Лен сказал ей, что только так она сможет подчинить себе Фрост — когда окажется лицом к лицу со своими страхами, смело и без малейших колебаний. Было легче сказать, чем сделать. Кейтлин почувствовала, как от поднимающейся волны тревоги внутри просыпается Она.  
Когда телефон Кейтлин запищал, она закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась на том, чтобы удержать контроль над собственным телом. Она мысленно дала себе команду:  _«Нет! На этот раз я не уйду! Я все скажу ему сама. Я, а не ты»._  
  
Почувствовав, как лед внутри отступает, Кейтлин снова распахнула глаза. Но ей все-таки нужно было выпустить холод, клубящийся внутри нее морозным туманом. Игнорируя настороженного Циско и гордо лежащую на кровати Лизу, Кейтлин подошла к окну и отперла защелку. Высунув руку под дождь, она позволила Фрост использовать силы. В считаные минуты погода изменилась; с неба посыпались большие пушистые снежинки, мгновенно прилипшие к оконному стеклу. Кейтлин с облегчением вздохнула — Фрост отступила, уступив место спокойствию.  
  
— Отлично, Кейти. — От удовольствия Лиза замурлыкала. — Вижу, что наши уроки окупились сполна.  
  
Кейтлин бросила на нее колкий взгляд и только потом повернулась и открыто посмотрела на Циско. Без всяких предисловий она рассказала ему все, что случилось той ночью после того, как они поцеловались. Продолжая неотрывно смотреть прямо в глаза Циско, она призналась, что грабитель попытался ее похитить и угрожал оружием, но… Фрост взяла ее под контроль. Кейтлин в ярких красках описала то, как Фрост убила этого человека перед тем, как появился Лен.  
  
Лиза стянула сапоги и пошевелила пальцами в чулках.  
  
— Вот почему записи с камер видеонаблюдения были стерты, Циско. Вот почему мне пришлось на какое-то время исчезнуть. Лен защищал меня от правовых последствий убийства. Он стер улики и вывез меня из страны, запрятав подальше до тех пор, пока мне не станет безопасно вернуться. — Голос Кейтлин дрожал, но она выпрямила плечи и лоб в лоб столкнулась с реакцией Циско.  
  
Его эмоции она прочесть не смогла, но вздрогнула, потому что Циско медленно сократил расстояние между ними. Он остановился совсем рядом и в упор посмотрел на Кейтлин, прежде чем поднять руку и очень осторожно задержать пальцы в нескольких сантиметрах от ее подбородка.  
  
— Я хочу увидеть это, Кейт. Ты позволишь мне?  
  
Кейтлин почувствовала, как ее решимость крошится осколками, и ледяная волна внутри снова начала подниматься, пока не выплеснулась в ее глаза и не застыла на щеках.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты это видел, но… но это нужно сделать, — дрожащим голосом произнесла Кейтлин.  
  
Циско прижал ладони к ее лицу, и она почувствовала вибрацию от его ладоней, которая была настолько сильной, что Кейтлин перестала дышать. Карие глаза Циско потеряли фокус и начали двигаться, будто он смотрит фильм, который не может видеть никто, кроме него. Кейтлин боялась пошевелиться, сила Циско чувствовалась на коже как колебания барабана, передаваемые через гигантский усилитель. Сноу до этого пару раз ощущала на себе силу Циско, но эта сила еще никогда не чувствовалась так сильно. Циско был собран и сосредоточен, применяя свои способности будто опытный хирург, забирая у Кейтлин воспоминания о прошлом. Ей так хотелось уткнуться носом в его теплые ладони, но в тот момент Циско вряд ли бы оценил такой жест. Она знала, что сейчас он стоит внутри ее прошлого и со стороны смотрит на то, что случилось. Она даже могла почувствовать момент, когда Киллер Фрост создала ледяное копье и пронзила грудь преступника. Циско сдавил ее щеки, вибрация усилилась, а волоски на теле Кейтлин встали дыбом.  
  
Циско наконец-то выдохнул и отстранился от нее, после чего отступил на несколько шагов. Голос Лизы прервал повисшую тишину.  
  
— У него сильные вибрации, да, Кейтлин? Тебе стоит почувствовать то, что он может сделать одним пальцем с твоим клитором. — Лиза резко вздрогнула, выгнулась на постели и застонала. — Боже, ты не представляешь, что именно упускаешь.  
  
Кейтлин почувствовала, как к щекам хлынула кровь, но ее смущение было напрасным — Циско не обращал на нее никакого внимания. Он был слишком занят, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.  
  
— Этот ублюдок заслуживал смерти, и именно той, которую получил! — прорычал он.   
  
Кейтлин вздрогнула и уставилась на него. Циско взглянул ей в глаза и явно заметил блеснувший в них лед.  
  
— Я рад, что она была там и защитила тебя, Кейти. Этот человек был не более чем бешеной собакой, которая собиралась разорвать того, кто невольно появится на его пути. Она была даже милостивой, убив его так быстро. Я бы сначала заставил его страдать.  
  
От горячечности и смертельной ярости, горящих во взгляде Циско, Кейтлин ахнула. Ее первым желанием было отскочить в страхе, но она взяла себя в руки, призвав всю свою смелость.  
  
— Не надо, Циско. Не пытайся найти в моих действиях рациональное зерно. Неважно, кто именно пронзил его льдом, мы обе — один и тот же человек. Я убила человека хладнокровно и без малейших колебаний. Я могла бы заморозить его пистолет, заставить его поскользнуться и упасть, но вместо этого я решила применить свои силы. И это не было самообороной, это было прямое намерение убить. Не позволяй своим эмоциям окрасить случившееся в светлые цвета. Ты ученый, Циско. Посмотри фактам в лицо и сделай правильный вывод. Все просто, я — убийца.  
  
Боковым зрением Кейтлин заметила, что Лиза встала с постели и тихо подошла к ним, скользнув между ними словно живой мост, и взяла их за руки.  
  
— Видишь, Кейти? Я же говорила тебе, он воспримет хорошо все, что ты ему расскажешь. Не держи ничего в себе. Он большой мальчик. И все поймет.  
  
Циско перевел взгляд на Лизу. Сердце Кейтлин слабо трепыхнулось от ревности, но это чувство быстро исчезло. Последние три недели с Лизой изменили все. Именно из-за этой дерзкой, смелой и эпатажной женщины Кейтлин удалось совладать с Фрост. Лиза просто показала ей, как на самом деле легко отпустить страх, поднимая руки в воздух, как на американских горках эмоций, которые то несутся вниз, то взмывают вверх. Лиза научила Кейтлин использовать правду как оружие, чтобы убить собственные сомнения и перестать бежать от самой себя. Сейчас Лиза была нужна Кейтлин, но ей также необходим был и Циско. В этом уравнении для ревности не было места.  
  
Голос Циско был похож на наждачную бумагу.  
  
— Лиза, а где была ты? Я звонил и писал тебе миллион раз. Почему ты просто не сказала мне, что ты с Кейти?  
  
Когда Лиза наклонилась, чтобы мягко прижаться к его губам, ее темные волосы упали ей на плечо.  
  
— О, дорогой, я знаю, что оставила тебя в неведении. Но она нуждалась во мне. Первая неделя была довольно рискованной, и мне пришлось применить всю свою хитрость и упорство, чтобы до нее достучаться. Я сожалею, что мне пришлось оставить тебя, детка, но теперь я вернулась и привела Кейти с собой.  
  
Кейтлин проглотила комок тревоги, образовавшийся в горле. За последние три недели Лиза сказала Кейтлин, что та была идеальным человеком, чтобы помочь ей и Циско сориентироваться в их сексуальных отношениях, потому что она хотела их обоих. Эта идея потрясла Кейтлин до глубины души, но после трех недель общения с этой сумасшедшей женщиной она даже смогла к этому привыкнуть. Конечно, это не значило, что она перестала бояться этой мысли, но, по крайней мере, ей не хотелось от нее убежать.  
  
Кейтлин посмотрела на их сцепленные руки, а потом подняла свободную — левую — и протянула ее Циско.  
  
— Возьми меня за руку, Циско. Посмотри сам, где мы были и что делали последние три недели. Ты должен знать, что Лиза для меня сделала.  
  
Циско переплел их пальцы и сделал то же самое с рукой Лизы, после чего притянул обеих девушек к себе.  
  
— Ох, хорошо, но вы обе пойдете со мной, — произнес он со сталью в голосе.  
  
Кейтлин хрипло вздохнула, когда вибрация разнеслась по всему ее телу. Реальность скрутилась вокруг нее, а потом Кейтлин оказалась на снежной поляне недалеко от хижины в глубокой канадской глуши. Она, Циско и Лиза по-прежнему держались друг за друга и наблюдали за сценой, которая вот-вот должна была разыграться перед ними. Кейтлин ощутимо вздрогнула, вспомнив тот день как будто вчера. Это был первый и последний раз, когда она чуть не убила Лизу.  
  
Кейтлин из прошлого совсем вышла из-под контроля, и Киллер Фрост появилась здесь, во всей своей дикой ледяной красоте. Длинные платиновые волосы струились по ее плечам, радужка ее глаз была как голубой лед, а снег вокруг ног Фрост клубился и начал подниматься вокруг нее, закручиваясь, как смерч. Лиза из прошлого стояла с другой стороны и внимательно следила за ней. Лиза была одета как спортсменка, готовая ринуться вниз со склона при необходимости. Казалось, что она не боится Фрост, но она была осторожной, пока медленно пробиралась через глубокий снег, чтобы приблизиться к неистовой снежной богине.  
  
 _— Лиза, Лиза, Лиза… — Фрост будто бы пожурила ее. — Ты была очень плохой девочкой. Ты заставляла Кейтлин нервничать и бояться. На самом деле это довольно забавно.  
  
Лиза остановилась недалеко от снежного вихря и протянула к танцующим белым хлопьям руку в рукавице.  
  
— О, я полностью осознаю, как могу повлиять на Кейтлин, дорогая. Я просто хочу знать, как я влияю на Тебя.  
  
С леденящей душу улыбкой Киллер Фрост подошла поближе, и снежный вихрь стал больше. Лиза смотрела на неуравновешенную убийцу без тени волнения на лице.  
  
— Вопрос дня, не так ли, ЗГ? У нас столько возможностей… — Мороз коснулась ледяными пальцами горла Лизы и продолжила. — Я могла бы заморозить кровь в твоих жилах прямо сейчас. Могла бы топить тебя в снегу, пока он не перекроет тебе дыхательные пути.  
  
Лиза облизнула нижнюю губу и подняла бровь.  
  
— Или ты могла бы поцеловать меня, прикоснуться ко мне и позволить мне показать тебе, каково это, когда тебе поклоняются так, как ты этого заслуживаешь.  
  
Глаза Фрост яростно сверкнули, и ее хватка на горле Лизы стала крепче.  
  
— Сделаем так, как ты сказала, а потом закончим ночь так, как хочу я.  
  
Их губы встретились в жарком поцелуе, от которого вокруг них возник пар, мгновенно превратившийся в густой морозный туман. Хотя на ресницах Лизы появилась изморозь, она прижалась к Фрост, запустила пальцы в ее платиновые локоны и продолжала обнимать ее, пока Фрост целовала ее в ответ. Снежный вихрь утих, и кружащийся снег опустился на землю, пока Фрост поглаживала Лизу по спине, а их губы в поцелуе сражались за превосходство.  
  
Разыгравшаяся сцена оборвалась, когда Лиза резко схватила Фрост за волосы и оттолкнула ее от себя, разрывая ледяной поцелуй. Богиня льда зарычала от ярости и боли, когда Лиза ловкой подсечкой свалила ее с ног. Они оказались на земле, но Лиза сразу же позволила уложить себя на лопатки, давая Фрост мнимое ощущение власти. Лиза тяжело дышала, ее дыхание клубилось в холодном воздухе.  
  
— Кейтлин, ты контролируешь ее! — прорычала она. — А не наоборот! Вернись сюда и взгляни на меня!  
  
Кейтлин ахнула, ее тело выгнулось как прут. Ее волосы начали темнеть, а радужка снова стала темно-синей. Она быстро заморгала, глядя на Лизу, которая улыбалась ей с каким-то мрачным удовлетворением.  
  
— Ты поцеловала меня! Ты мне даже не нравишься!  
  
Хрипловатый смех Лизы эхом пронесся по заснеженной поляне.  
  
— Да, Кейти. И ты мне ответила. — Просто чтобы доказать случившееся, Лиза приподнялась и снова поцеловала Кейтлин, но на этот раз поцелуй был медленным, изучающим и просто крышесносным, судя по отчаянным звукам, которые издавала Кейтлин. Лиза неспешно отстранилась и широко распахнутыми глазами посмотрела на Кейтлин, соблазнительно улыбаясь.  
  
— Кажется, мы очень весело проведем вместе следующие несколько недель._  
  
Кейтлин встряхнуло, когда вибрации прошли сквозь нее, Циско и Лизу, пока они наблюдали за тем, что Кейтлин и Лиза пережили за эти несколько недель. Циско просматривал эти события как быстро движущееся слайд-шоу, будто бы искал кого-то, но все, что он видел, это путешествия, шопинг, танцы в клубах, смех и веселье. С разочарованным рыком Циско выдернул их троих из воспоминаний и вернул обратно в старую комнату Барри.  
  
Лиза, как и всегда, первой нарушила тишину. Она обняла Циско за талию и захихикала.  
  
— Ты проверял, занимались ли мы сексом? — ее рука соблазнительно пробежалась по прессу Циско, скрытому одеждой. — Нет, детка. Кейтлин и я не развлекались без тебя, но я честно скажу, что причина вовсе не в отсутствии попыток с моей стороны. — Она гулко вздохнула и дерзко подмигнула Кейтлин.  
  
Кейтлин отпустила Циско, которого продолжала держать за руку, чтобы создать хотя бы какое-то пространство между ними. Циско нехотя разжал пальцы.  
  
— Эти три недели с Лизой вовсе не были связаны с сексом, Циско. Не совсем. Они были связаны с тем, чтобы научить меня доверять себе и не потерять контроль снова. Лиза помогла мне так, как ты себе даже представить не можешь.  
  
Циско перевел взгляд на Кейтлин и притянул Лизу к себе, а она обняла его крепче.  
  
— Я рад за тебя, Кейти. На самом деле рад, но… как теперь оставить все, что было между нами? Я не могу просто притворяться, что того поцелуя не было. Не могу вернуться к тому, что было раньше. Потому что теперь я знаю, каково это — целовать тебя, прикасаться к тебе…  
  
Кейтлин опустила взгляд, потому что ее щеки опять залила краска.  
  
— Не знаю, Циско. Я не могу снова рисковать тобой, ведь я все еще не доверяю своим силам. Вот почему мне нужно некоторое расстояние между нами. Я все еще учусь справляться с тем, как Фрост влияет на мои эмоции.  
  
Лиза протянула руку и подтащила Кейтлин к ним, чтобы все трое уютно обнялись, прижимаясь друг к другу. Чмокнув Кейтлин в губы, Лиза сжала талию Циско.  
  
— Вот как раз здесь в игру вступаю я, моя маленькая Кейти! Смотри, Ленни дал мне самый чудесный рождественский подарок для тебя! Это волшебная пара наручников, которая, скажем так, отключает метасилы. Только представь возможности, которые перед тобой откроются, когда ты сможешь жить без страха за холод внутри себя! А потом, когда ты лучше будешь контролировать силы, мы попробуем наши игры без них.  
  
Циско застонал и задрал голову к потолку.  
  
— Dios, dame fuerzas! — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Я не буду делать ничего, что не захочет Кейтлин. — Он повернулся к Сноу, чтобы найти подтверждение своих слов в ее глазах, но она все равно разглядела в его взгляде искорки азарта. Пульс Кейтлин участился, стоило ей только лишь на секунду представить яркие картинки. — Я хочу тебя, Кейти. И в любом случае я твой.  
  
Кейтлин позволила Лизе подтолкнуть себя к Циско, и его рука автоматически обняла ее за талию. Кейтлин безжалостно оттолкнула Фрост, полная решимости сейчас самой контролировать собственные хотения и желания.  
  
— Я тоже тебя хочу, Циско, но… часть меня хочет Лизу. Ты можешь… принять это? Я не хочу тебе врать, я в ужасе от того, что открыла это в себе, но это именно то, чего я хочу. То, что мне нужно.  
  
Циско кивнул так медленно, будто он был в гипнотическом трансе. Глаза Лизы блестели от волнения, когда она наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать их обоих по очереди.  
  
— Слава богу, все улажено, и теперь мы можем приступить к самому интересному. Давайте, ваша очередь, ребята. Скрепим сделку поцелуем.  
  
Глаза Кейтлин удивленно расширились, но у Циско сомнений не было. Он последовал совету Лизы: крепче обняв Кейтлин, жестко и страстно поцеловал ее. Кейтлин перестала дышать. Она снова поразилась его теплу, но в этот раз он не просто ее согревал, а будто окатил кипящей лавой и поглотил ее вибрациями своей силы. Вибрации проходили по ее телу, уничтожая лед, растапливая холодное ядро внутри нее успокаивающей и теплой волной. Кровь Кейтлин закипела, а между ее ног стало влажно.  
  
Циско медленно оторвался от нее, позволяя его силе немного отступить, и заглянул ей в глаза, размеренно дыша.  
  
— Не здесь. Не сейчас. Но в ближайшее время. Я хочу, чтобы ты была уверена в своих желаниях, потому что обратного пути не будет. Подумай об этом несколько дней, и если твое мнение не изменится, мы втроем встретимся снова там, где будет стопроцентно гарантирована конфиденциальность. Ладно?  
  
Кейтлин молча кивнула, потому что ее сердце билось в горле. Лиза напомнила о себе, стиснув их обоих.  
  
— Боже, пожалуйста, согласись, Кейтлин! Ты не представляешь, как хорошо нам может быть втроем!  
  
Контроль Кейтлин быстро ускользал, поэтому ей пришлось высвободиться из совместных объятий.  
  
— Думаю, ты прав, Циско. Мне нужно время подумать об этом. — Она отвернулась и направилась к закрытой двери. — Я побуду дома несколько дней, но буду на связи. Я скоро тебе позвоню. — Она открыла дверь, чтобы сбежать от этого густого сексуального напряжения в комнате.  
  
Она не стала ждать, пока ей ответят, помчалась вниз по ступенькам и схватила пальто и сумку. Барри, как назло, ждал ее внизу и сразу схватил за рукав. Его руки стиснули плечи Кейтлин, и он обеспокоенно оглядел ее фигуру.  
  
— С тобой все в порядке? Я могу что-то сделать, Кейтлин?  
  
На душе у Сноу потеплело от этой заботы, и она решила обнять его в ответ.  
  
— Все нормально, Барри. Мне просто нужно время, чтобы подумать кое о чем, вот и все. Проведи Рождество с Леном и наслаждайся этим. Я буду в порядке, обещаю.  
  
Барри нехотя кивнул и отпустил Кейтлин, чтобы распахнуть перед ней дверь. Она вышла в темную и снежную ночь.  
  
— Будь осторожна, Кейт! Позвони мне завтра!  
  
Она кивнула, поспешив забраться в машину и скорее поехать домой. У нее было много тем для размышлений на ближайшие дни, и ей нужно было подумать обо всем в одиночестве.  _Или почти в одиночестве_ , — прошептала Она ей на ухо.


	8. Chapter 8

Когда Барри проснулся, часы на его телефоне показывали половину пятого вечера. Он потер щеки, потянулся под одеялом и тут же понял, что другая половина постели была холодной. Барри перевернулся, чтобы убедиться, что Лен ушел, а потом нахмурился.   
  
Последнее, что он помнил, это как он притворялся, что спит, когда Лен вернулся в их спальню рано утром. Барри лежал на кровати с закрытыми глазами и вслушивался в каждый звук, доносившийся от Лена, чтобы запомнить и сохранить это сочетание в своей памяти навсегда. Он слышал, как громко звякают часы, которые Лен снял и положил на тумбочку, как шуршат снимаемые джинсы, как шумит вода в ванной, когда Лен ушел почистить зубы. Только когда Лен лег на постель и прижался грудью к его спине, Барри смог по-настоящему расслабиться. Он заснул через несколько секунд, успев запомнить только то, что Лен целовал его в шею.  
  
Барри встал и пошел в туалет, игнорируя эрекцию, после побрел обратно в постель и забрался под еще теплое одеяло. Он схватил подушку Лена и потянул к себе, вжался в нее носом, вдыхая аромат своего любовника. Лен всегда пах парфюмом Polo Black, свежим зимним воздухом и своим собственным запахом с нотками слабо ощутимого сигаретного дыма. Смесь этих запахов для Барри всегда ассоциировалась с Леном и сексом, поэтому неудивительно, что его утренняя эрекция почти что стала причинять дискомфорт и требовать разрядки. Барри закрыл глаза и уткнулся носом в подушку, просовывая руку под себя, чтобы попытаться облегчить тянущее ощущение между ног, облегчить боль и тоску. Барри сжимал член, прокручивая в голове их секс, сцену за сценой, и сдавленно застонал, прикусывая подушку, сдерживая желание.  
  
Щелчок двери заставил Барри отлепиться от подушки, он машинально отдернул руку от пульсирующего члена и притворился, что спит, чтобы какое-то время незамеченным поразглядывать пришедшего Лена. Лен проскользнул в комнату очень тихо, и Барри сквозь трепещущие ресницы смотрел, как он крадется к своему столу. Лен выудил из кармана ключ, открыл один из ящиков, положил туда какой-то прямоугольный прибор и снова запер замок. Барри не мог определить, что это за штука, из-за скудного освещения и неудобного ракурса, но, что бы это ни было, Лен не хотел, чтобы Барри это видел.  
  
Лен медленно стянул ботинки, джинсы, футболку с длинными рукавами и кожаную куртку, убрал одежду подальше и босиком дошел до кровати. Барри продолжил делать вид, что спит, пока Лен не улегся рядом, нарушая его покой. Барри заурчал и потянулся, потом перекинул ногу через бедра Лена и оседлал его так, чтобы прижаться вставшим членом к его паху. Лен обхватил Барри и усмехнулся.  
  
— Либо тебе снился приятный сон, либо ты рад меня видеть.  
  
Барри уткнулся носом в завитки татуировок на плече Лена и ответил сиплым голосом:  
  
— И то и другое. Мне снился сон о том, что ты трахаешь меня, пока я в наручниках.  
  
Барри улыбнулся, касаясь губами кожи Лена, тот сразу задышал быстрее, а его член начал медленно упираться в бедро Барри. Барри слушал, как бьется пульс Лена возле его уха, и понял, что нашел своего рода кнопку. Когда Лен заговорил, его голос был полон вожделения:  
  
— Если бы я не вернул их законному владельцу, то мог бы прямо сейчас сделать твой сон реальностью.  
  
Барри вскинул голову и нахмурился.  
  
— Ты отдал их Циско? Когда?  
  
Лен пропустил волосы Барри сквозь пальцы и помассировал ему затылок.  
  
— Косвенно да. Я отдал их Лизе в Рождество, — спокойно ответил он. — У меня такое чувство, что они вернулись к тому, кому и должны принадлежать.  
  
Барри покачал головой и снова лег.  
  
— Ты злой гений, Лен. Я говорил тебе это раньше, нет? Потому что ты он и есть.  
  
Лен неожиданно перевернул его на спину и угрожающе навис сверху. Барри от внезапности взвизгнул. Он мог видеть, как блеснула его улыбка, больше похожая на волчий оскал.  
  
— Я никогда не был другим, Скарлет. — Рука Лена змеей проскользнула между их телами и сжала твердый член Барри. Барри вскрикнул и впился ногтями в его спину, оставляя следы. — Акцент на слове «злой».  
  
Лен наклонился и прижался к губам Барри глубоким жаждущим поцелуем. Его язык проник в рот Барри, грубо и жестко демонстрируя силу. От того, как Лен утверждал право на его тело, накрыв его собой, словно теплое одеяло, Барри мелко задрожал. Лен целовал его долго и глубоко, пока их тела жадно терлись друг об друга, а потом Барри отстранился, чтобы вдохнуть, погладил Лена по спине и обвил его ногами, чтобы держать его крепче.  
  
— Ты не злой, Лен. Ты практичен и не боишься нарушать правила, чтобы получить то, что хочешь. — Барри смягчил концовку шутки. — Ты нравишься мне таким, какой ты есть.  
  
Лен целовал ключицы Барри, спускаясь ниже, прямо к соску, поднимаясь обратно и оставляя засосы на его шее.  
  
— Я знаю, детка, — прошептал Лен ему в ухо, сгребая пальцами его волосы и слегка потягивая, чтобы привлечь его внимание. — Но ты доверяешь мне, Барри? Ты веришь в меня и знаешь, что я никогда не сделаю ничего, чтобы тебе навредить, и все мои решения основаны исключительно на твоей безопасности?  
  
Барри дернул головой, высвобождаясь из хватки Лена, и двинулся в сторону, чтобы заглянуть в его голубые глаза.  
  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом? Конечно, я тебе доверяю, но и тебе нужно знать, что я принимаю все свои решения тоже ради твоей безопасности. Доверие работает в обе стороны, Лен. А не в одну.  
  
Лен поймал взгляд Барри, и тот позволил ему увидеть всю глубину и широту его чувств к Лену. Он мог дать этому мужчине абсолютно все, без лишних вопросов и сомнений, потому что знал, что Лен в глубине души любит его так же сильно, пусть и не может выразить свои чувства словами. Лен тяжело сглотнул, и тон его голоса стал грубее.  
  
— Я просто хочу быть уверенным, Барри, потому что я собираюсь попросить тебя пройти по лезвию ножа ради меня.  
  
Барри нахмурил брови, а сердце в его груди заколотилось быстрее. Он никогда не видел Лена таким серьезным и почему-то подумал, что это все как-то связано с устройством, которое Лен спрятал в ящике стола.  
  
— О чем ты хочешь попросить?  
  
Лен обхватил ладонями его лицо и шершавым пальцем потер его скулу.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты попробовал поделиться со мной своей силой специально, Скарлет. Есть причина, почему твое подсознание направляет на меня спидфорс, и я думаю, что имеет смысл выяснить, почему это происходит и как это использовать.  
  
Барри был ошеломлен. Он совсем не этого ожидал. Глупо, но он сначала подумал, что Лен выскажет предположение или, при самом плохом раскладе, потребует, чтобы Барри рассказал, что видел в будущем. Его воображение такого точно предусмотреть не могло. Передача силы происходила уже несколько раз, и Лен был твердо уверен, что это больше не повторится, но сейчас он хотел, чтобы Барри сделал это специально. Для Барри в этом не было никакого смысла, и он сказал об этом Лену.  
  
— Лен, я запутался. Я думал, ты говорил, что это не должно произойти снова. Отдавать тебе спидфорс слишком опасно, потому что у тебя нет метачеловеческой ДНК. Это не значит, что я против, но почему такая резкая перемена?  
  
Взгляд Лена опустился на его губы, и он облизнулся, прежде чем ответить:  
  
— Как я и говорил, Скарлет. Каждое мое решение основано на твоей безопасности. Я хочу защищать тебя всеми возможными способами. Если мы будем в состоянии использовать и контролировать твою возможность делиться со мной спидфорсом, то однажды это может спасти наши жизни.  
  
Сердце Барри стукнулось о его грудь и заколотилось о ребра. Лен откуда-то узнал о том, что видел Барри, или он просто осторожничает? В любом случае Барри уже знал, каким должен быть его ответ.  
  
— Давай сделаем это, Лен. Не знаю, получится ли у меня сделать это сознательно.  
  
Губы Лена изогнулись в причудливой ухмылке, он подвинулся вверх, сжимая оба запястья Барри одной рукой, а другой снова стиснул его все еще твердый член.  
  
— Начнем так, Скарлет. Давай посмотрим, получится ли у меня вызвать те синие молнии.  
  
Барри выгнулся в жесткой хватке Лена и застонал почти на грани крика, когда рука Лена интенсивно и грубо задвигалась на его члене, а большой палец начал кружить вокруг влажной головки.  
  
— Лен! Боже! — Барри вздрогнул, когда почувствовал циркулирующий внутри его тела спидфорс.  
  
Лен был беспощаден в своем стремлении свести Барри с ума. Он скользнул языком между его губ, поцелуем едва не выпивая его душу, и Барри тут же утонул в ощущении принадлежности и заботы Лена. Что он будет делать без него? Он нуждался в Лене так отчаянно, что становился невменяемым. Если Лен погибнет, то Барри пропадет навсегда.  
  
— Не вздумай застревать в своих мыслях, пока я здесь, с тобой, Скарлет, — прорычал Лен ему на ухо. — Видимо, мне стоит стараться лучше, чтобы привлечь твое внимание. Не шевели руками. — Лен отпустил его запястья и сполз вниз.  
  
Барри пальцами скрутил жесткий материал подушки, пытаясь сдержаться, но его бедра все равно вскинулись вверх, когда влажное горячее дыхание Лена скользнуло по его эрекции на мгновение, а потом Лен взял головку в рот.  
  
— Боже, как хорошо, Лен… — застонал Барри, отцепляясь от подушки и пробегаясь пальцами по коротким волосам на затылке Лена. — Не останавливайся. Никогда не останавливайся!  
  
У Барри внутри все сжалось, когда Лен погрузил член в горло и сглотнул прямо так. Барри закричал и попытался толкнуться бедрами, но рука Лена тут же прижала его к постели, а сам он начал сосать сильнее. Барри мог чувствовать, как спидфорс разгоняется внутри него, толкает и несет его к краю, пока Лен безжалостно доводит его до оргазма своим бессовестным ртом. Когда Барри был уже близок к тому, чтобы потерять контроль и кончить прямо Лену в горло, тот с рывком отстранился и присел, разглядывая разрушенного до основания Барри.  
  
— Так мне нравится больше, — удовлетворенно проурчал Лен. — Теперь я полностью завладел твоим вниманием, а в твоих глазах мелькают синие всполохи. Что ты чувствуешь сейчас, Скарлет? Твой спидфорс так бурлит внутри и готов вырваться на свободу… что ты думаешь об этом?  
  
Барри снова напряг мышцы рук, мертвой хваткой вцепляясь в подушку, и ногами обхватил Лена, буквально впечатывая его в себя.  
  
— Я чувствую тебя, Лен. Думаю о том, как чертовски сильно хочу, чтобы ты меня выебал, овладел мной, навсегда. Я чувствую, что готов взорваться от желания получить больше тебя, и чувствую, что спидфорс свяжет нас вместе сразу, как только я отпущу его с поводка.  
  
Лен с силой сжал свой член и закрыл глаза на несколько секунд, чтобы сохранить хладнокровие и не сорваться.  
  
 — Черт, Скарлет. Ты становишься все лучше и лучше, — пробормотал он, перегибаясь через постель, чтобы взять смазку.  
  
Лен быстро щелкнул крышкой и вылил на пальцы смазку перед тем, как коснуться ануса Барри, начиная дразнить и растягивать его скользкими пальцами. Он втолкнул пальцы глубже, сразу два, медленно вынул их и снова вставил до костяшек. Барри хныкнул от вспышки жгучей боли, лизнувшей его позвоночник, но потом вернулась сила скорости, смывшая все неприятные ощущения и даже память о них. Так всегда бывало с Леном —  
острая захлестывающая боль сменялась экстазом принятия.  
  
— Да! — застонал Барри, когда Лен снова двинул пальцами, раскрывая его для своего члена. — Блядь, я хочу тебя, Лен. Не заставляй меня ждать.  
  
Застонав, Лен с хлюпаньем вытащил пальцы и наспех смазал свой член, от движений его кулака по стволу раздавался жутко непристойный звук. Он погладил бедро Барри и произнес:  
  
— Повернись ко мне и подними задницу. Хочу смотреть, как мой член раскрывает тебя. Видеть, как ты принимаешь внутрь каждый дюйм.  
  
Щеки Барри запылали, так случалось каждый раз, когда Лен становился таким своенравным и требовательным, стоило им остаться вместе, но Барри все равно всегда подчинялся ему. Он перевернулся на живот и развел колени, вытянув руки вперед, чтобы ухватиться за изголовье кровати. Лену определенно понравился вид, потому что он зарычал и шлепнул Барри по заднице, а потом сразу сжал обе ягодицы ладонями.  
  
— Черт подери, детка. Посмотри, как широко ты раскрыт и готов для меня. — Лен снова вставил в Барри два пальца и резко развел их, отчего Барри зашелся в крике на грани агонии и экстаза. — Ты готов, Скарлет? Ты хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя грубо и быстро или глубоко и медленно?  
  
Лицо Барри горело, и он уткнулся взглядом в постель, пока Лен продолжал мучить его задницу нарочито медленными растягиваниями, никак не наклоняясь и не приставляя к отверстию член. Барри чувствовал, как спидфорс начинает циркулировать все быстрее и быстрее, и на этот раз он уже никак не мог его сдержать.  
  
— Погоди… — прошептал Барри, приподнимая задницу и насаживаясь на пальцы своего любовника. Из его горла вырвался страдальческий стон, и Барри наконец произнес:  
  
— И так и так. Начни глубоко и медленно, но потом я хочу быстрее и сильнее, пока ты не кончишь прямо в меня. Трахни меня, Лен. Спидфорс взамен требует тебя.  
  
Барри почувствовал, как тело Лена задрожало перед тем, как он навалился сверху. Барри закрыл глаза и затаил дыхание, предвкушая, как Лен пристроится к его анусу и начнет толкаться внутрь.  
  
— Почему ты так охуенен, Скарлет? Блядь, ты меня с ума сводишь. Ты знаешь? Наверное, мне стоит вернуть должок. — Голос Лена был больше похож на примитивный животный рык.  
Он поднялся на колени и пару раз провел ладонью по своему потяжелевшему члену до головки, наконец прижимаясь к заднице Барри и размашисто толкаясь вперед, но даже не вошел толком, скользнув внутрь лишь головкой, растянувшей узкие тесные стенки. Он двинулся чуть дальше, но почти сразу же вышел, игра продолжалась долгие мучительные мгновения. Барри было этого чертовски недостаточно, он так хотел быстрее быть заполненным, что, как только Лен снова вставил головку члена ему в задницу, резко толкнулся бедрами назад.  
  
— БЛЯДЬ! — закричал Барри, вжимаясь лицом в одеяло, все его нервные окончания обожгло тупой болью, но прежде чем он начал сожалеть о том, что сделал, спидфорс избавил его от боли, восстанавливая и успокаивая мышцы, и наконец Барри чувствовал лишь желание, чтобы Лен взял его и его душу как можно быстрее.  
  
Руки Лена тисками сдавили его тазовые кости, он гортанно застонал, демонстрируя всю свою власть, погружаясь глубоко в тело Барри. Барри зашипел, а потом простонал имя Лена, когда тот осторожно вышел из него, а затем плавно толкнулся обратно.  
  
— Блядь. Да. Обожаю свое имя на твоих губах, Скарлет. Люблю знать, что ты мой и больше ничей. Мне нужно слышать это, Скарлет. Скажи, кому ты принадлежишь.  
  
Барри вздрогнул — спидфорс вырвался из оков его плоти, пытаясь перебраться на Лена, но Барри смог задержать его чуть дольше. Он вскрикивал от каждого движения члена в заднице, вцепился пальцами в мятые простыни, встречая каждый толчок ответным движением бедер. Барри полностью потерялся в безумном море эндорфинов и слышал свой голос будто бы в отдалении:  
  
— Твой, Лен. Я твой, и это то, что мне так нужно. Возьми все. Хочу, чтобы ты забрал всего меня, все части. — Толчки Лена становились грубее, сильнее и глубже, и Барри упивался этим первобытным ритмом, чувством заполненности, таким чертовски прекрасным…  
  
Барри выдохнул и отпустил спидфорс, который тут же с ревом понесся по его телу, ища выход, до тех пор, пока Барри не сжал пальцами ладонь Лена. Когда Лен закричал и начал трахать его еще сильнее, Барри попытался сосредоточится и удержать часть спидфорса, позволив ему тонкой струйкой струиться через пальцы Лена. Он чувствовал, как сила продолжает распространятся и изучать тело Лена, словно любопытный ученый, пока сам Лен продолжал ебать его с животной похотью.  
  
— Черт подери, Скарлет! — зарычал Лен, вбиваясь в его задницу почти что до боли. — Это потрясающе.  
  
Лен вытянул руку и дернул Барри на себя, пока тот не распластался по его груди. Колени Барри разъехались, и Лен находился прямо под ним, продолжая насаживать его на свой член, входя до самых яиц. Грудь Барри вздымалась от тяжелых вздохов, Лен тоже едва мог справиться с дыханием и обхватил Барри одной рукой поперек груди, а другой сжал его сочащийся смазкой член. Барри был как глина в его руках, потеряв себя в ощущениях от их связи через спидфорс. Он мог чувствовать силу в теле Лена, решительность, но больше всего он чувствовал отчаянное желание, поглотившее Лена, когда он кончил глубоко внутрь Барри. Барри содрогнулся всем телом, когда любовь Лена полилась в его тело вместе со спидфорсом и вытолкнула еще больше сил обратно на Лена. Лен зарычал и со всей силы насадил Барри на себя, стиснул его член, почти за мгновение подводя его к оргазму.  
  
— Это было почти слишком, детка, — прошептал Лен срывающимся голосом. — Забери ее назад.  
  
Барри затряс головой, откидываясь Лену на плечо.  
  
— Нет, Лен. Тебе нужно больше! — Барри закричал, а его тело охватила дрожь от оргазма. С последней сознательной мыслью он отпустил спидфорс, позволив ему захлестнуть Лена как цунами. Его собственное тело будто драло скальпелями удовольствия, когда он кончил, а в животе все сжалось, будто его измученное тело просило пощады.  
  
Лен, в свою очередь, полностью потерял контроль над своим телом, когда спидфорс полностью овладел им. Его тело двигалось невозможно быстро, он стонал, срывался и продолжал вбиваться в узкую задницу Барри.  
  
— Барри! Боже, пожалуйста! — Лен закричал и кончил с яростным потоком семени, выстрелившим Барри прямо в задницу.  
  
Барри знал, что ему нужно забрать спидфорс обратно, пока он не причинил Лену боль, поэтому он начал осторожно тянуть силу обратно домой. Это казалось легким, потому что теперь он понимал, что чувствует и как, и мог регулировать напряжение с помощью только лишь мысли. Он дал Лену еще немного времени, позволив еще раз ускориться. Лен снова вошел в него, с его лба струился пот, а изо рта вырывались проклятия.  
  
— Скарлет, достаточно! Ты ведешь себя как ребенок! — Лен чувствительно укусил Барри за плечо.  
  
Барри зашипел сквозь зубы, но след от укуса исчез почти через мгновение, потому что спидфорс вернулся обратно в его тело, Барри снова чувствовал его под кожей. Он застонал и растянулся под весом Лена, наслаждаясь тем, что член был все еще внутри него.  
  
— Может, я и ребенок, но теперь мы оба знаем, что я могу это контролировать.  
  
Лен устроился рядом с Барри, не вынимая члена из его задницы, и лениво поцеловал след на белой коже его плеча.  
  
— М-м-м-м, именно, Скарлет, это хорошо. Немного больно, но я думаю, что тебе стоит просто чуть больше практиковаться.  
  
Барри поерзал задницей, пока Лен не хмыкнул, но смешок превратился в горловой стон. Барри рассмеялся.  
  
— Ты сказал это потому, что хочешь трахнуть меня еще раз, да?  
  
Лен толкнул свой все еще твердый член глубже, и Барри поежился от ощущения спермы, текущей вниз, туда, где они все еще были соединены.  
  
— Это факт, детка. Я хотел бы остаться приклеенным к твоей заднице на весь день, если бы мог. Нет, я правда думаю, что тебе стоит больше практиковаться, чтобы попытаться делать это и тогда, когда мы не занимаемся сексом.  
  
Барри досадно нахмурил брови, и Лен высвободился из его тела, укладываясь рядом. Барри обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Лена, и прошептал:  
  
— Куда ты ходил так рано? Я проснулся, а тебя не было.  
  
Барри почувствовал, как его уверенность пропадает под взглядом Лена, и понял, что не получит всей правды.  
  
— У меня были дела, которые мне нужно было уладить с Джеком. Это все. Также я договорился насчет рождественского ужина, потому как думаю, что ты не захочешь возвращаться сегодня.  
  
Барри почти отвлекся на мысль о еде, но постарался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы понять, что же за устройство Лен от него прятал. Говоря как можно непринужденнее, он поинтересовался:  
  
— Оу. Ты сказал Джеку снова утащить что-то из Меркури Лабс, пока мы все заняты праздниками?  
  
Лен наклонился и нежно поцеловал Барри в губы.  
  
— Нет. Я не просил Джека ничего красть из лаборатории. Не волнуйся насчет этого, Скарлет. Сейчас я вернулся, и у нас есть вырезка, запеченная картошка, макароны с сыром, а на десерт шоколадные эклеры, и все это ждет нас в недавно отремонтированной столовой. Не знаю, как ты, но я за последний час нагулял аппетит. Как насчет того, чтобы поесть, а потом вернуться в постель и смотреть «Рождественскую историю»?  
  
Барри хмыкнул и позволил сомнениям на секунду закрасться в его мысли. Лен был прав: это Рождество, не время волноваться о будущем, лучше подумать об этом завтра.  
  
— Знаешь что? Я скажу да на все, кроме фильма. Я хочу посмотреть «Рождественские каникулы». «Рождественскую историю» я видел миллион раз, пока рос с Айрис.  
Лен рассмеялся и шлепнул Барри по заднице.  
  
— С этим я смогу жить, Скарлет. Пойдем. Давай умоемся и оденемся, чтобы не смущать бедную миссис Кушнер и ее персонал на кухне.  
  
Барри сполз с кровати и прошлепал в ванную, чтобы взять чистое полотенце.  
  
— Ты нанял кухарку и персонал? — недоверчиво спросил он.  
  
Лен уперся руками в дверной проем ванной, вторгся в личное пространство Барри и поцеловал его в плечо.  
  
— Не делай из мухи слона, Скарлет. Это только на сегодня. В другие ночи у нас будет чуть более веселая компания. Все.  
  
Барри покачал головой и протянул Лену другое полотенце.  
  
— Клянусь, иногда я правда хочу видеть, что происходит в твоей голове, Лен.  
  
Лен закончил вытираться и бросил грязное полотенце в корзину, после чего обернулся, чтобы взять одежду из комода.  
  
— Нет, не стоит, Скарлет. Поверь мне на слово.


	9. Chapter 9

_12:00, неделя после Рождества._  
  
— Ты можешь мне объяснить еще раз, почему я должен быть здесь вместе с тобой? — в сотый раз спросил Барри. Неважно, как Лен это объяснял, Барри все еще не мог дотумкать, почему ему нужно присутствовать на бизнес-ланче вместе с Леном, Сесиль Хортон, Капитаном Сингхом и мэром Энтони Бэллоузом.  
  
Лен тяжело вздохнул и поправил манжеты рубашки.  
  
— Потому что, Барри, потому что ты собираешься открыть С.Т.А.Р. Лабс для посетителей через шесть месяцев. Чтобы сделать все в срок, тебе нужны люди, обладающие определенной властью, дабы получить все необходимые разрешения. Ты же в курсе, что в последнее время лаборатория популярностью не пользовалась — как среди гражданских, так и среди администрации. Поэтому тот факт, что владелец С.Т.А.Р. Лабс живет с самым богатым бизнесменом Централ Сити, должен помочь, особенно учитывая выборы на следующий год.  
  
Барри покачал головой, поправил пиджак и надетую под него бледно-голубую рубашку и еще раз попытался застегнуть манжеты.  
  
— То есть я иду на этот «ланч», чтобы только доказать факт моих с тобой отношений? Ага, я до сих пор ничего не понимаю.  
  
Лен одернул темно-серый пиджак и зашагал к Барри, который все еще возился с запонками. Он ловко просунул маленькие запонки с монограммой в петли. Барри никак не прореагировал на монограмму «БГА», выбитую на блестящей поверхности. Лен не в первый раз дарил ему подарки. Костюм, в который был одет Барри, тоже был подарком. Когда полчаса назад Барри вышел из душа, отглаженный костюм уже ждал его в шкафу.  
  
— Считай это возможностью бесплатно пообедать в самом дорогом ресторане с четырьмя самыми влиятельными людьми. После тебя, конечно. — Лен ухмыльнулся и прижался к губам Барри на мгновение, а потом отступил назад, критическим взглядом оглядел Барри и удовлетворенно кивнул. — Черт, Скарлет. Тебе нужно каждый день носить костюм. Ты охуенно выглядишь.  
  
Барри стыдливо покраснел и закатил глаза.  
  
— Я  _уже_ его ношу каждый день, спасибо. И одного костюма с меня достаточно. Я люблю джинсы и футболки, а эти пафосные костюмы лучше оставлю профессионалам. Например, тебе.  
  
Телефон Лена звякнул, и он вытащил его из кармана.  
  
— Это Тони. Машина у входа. Ты готов?  
  
Барри расслабил плечи и поплелся за Леном в переднюю часть дома. Неважно, сколько раз он был в особняке, он все равно не чувствовал здесь себя как дома. Барри точно нужно поговорить с Леном о том, чтобы он позволил ему принять участие в реставрации и дизайне интерьера. Если они собираются съехаться окончательно, Барри стоит заняться дизайном активнее.  
  
Лен распахнул перед ним заднюю дверь внедорожника, и Барри скользнул внутрь. Когда они устроились на сиденьях, он тихонько прошептал Лену на ухо:  
  
— Ты заставил Тони нас везти? Тебе не кажется, что это как-то… по-гангстерски?  
  
Лен расхохотался, и Барри заметил в зеркале заднего вида, как Тони удивленно поднял брови.  
  
— Может и так, Барри, но никогда не стоит недооценивать силу первого впечатления, правда, Тони?  
  
Тони кивнул в знак благодарности.  
  
— Да, босс. Поверьте, наша с вами первая встреча произвела на меня очень сильное впечатление.  
  
Барри стало жутко интересно, но Тони сразу же замолк. Чтобы как-то убить время, Барри стал расспрашивать Лена о реставрации главной части особняка. Он слушал, задавал вопросы, а Лен подробно рассказывал об уже проведенных работах в остальной части дома, например о ремонте ванных, об обновлении кухни и отстройке конференц-зала, который Лен планировал сделать именно в том месте, где они проводили эксперимент с силами Киллер Фрост. Когда Барри задал вопрос об использовании этого зала, Лен в общих чертах пояснил:  
  
— У тебя иногда бывают визитеры из Стар Сити. Думаю, будет полезно иметь место для встреч, когда твоя лаборатория станет открытой для посетителей.  
  
Барри обрадовался этой идее и благодарно погладил Лена по коленке, обтянутой темно-серыми брюками.  
  
Совсем скоро автомобиль остановился напротив входа в шикарный ресторан.  
  
— Ух ты, как ты вообще смог забронировать здесь столик? Я думал, что места в Iacopo’s Ristorante Italiano забронированы на четыре месяца вперед.  
  
Лена вышел из машины и помог выйти Барри, после чего стряхнул невидимые ворсинки с его плеча.  
  
— Ну если ты совладелец, то это не проблема.  
  
Барри с деланым отвращением покачал головой.  
  
— Серьезно, Лен? И этот ресторан тоже? — тут ему в голову пришла еще одна мысль. — Хэй, почему ты раньше не приводил меня сюда?  
  
Лен пропустил Барри вперед, когда они проходили внутрь.  
  
— Помнишь ту ночь, когда я принес телятину и домашние канноли? Вот они отсюда и были.  
  
Барри захихикал, но замолк, когда им навстречу вышла девушка-администратор.  
  
— Ваши гости уже ждут вас в отдельном зале, мистер Колдайрон.  
  
— Спасибо, Ванесса, — ответил Лен и незаметно что-то положил девушке в руку. Когда она убрала это в карман, Барри показалось, что он видел блеск золотой монеты.  
  
Он последовал за уверенно идущим Леном по огромному залу, они добрались до закрытой двери, которую Лен сразу же распахнул. Желудок Барри совершил кульбит от нервозности, когда он увидел трех человек, которые сразу же встали их поприветствовать. Лен, будучи мастером контролировать любую ситуацию, сразу же вышел вперед и поздоровался с капитаном Сингхом и мэром Бэллоузом.  
  
Барри попытался спрятаться за Леном, но Сесиль заметила его и широко заулыбалась.  
  
— Барри! Какой приятный сюрприз! Мистер Колдайрон не говорил, что ты тоже приедешь!  
  
Барри неловко обнял Сесиль и нарочито язвительно ответил:  
  
— Да, я сам не ожидал; узнал, что приглашен, всего пару часов назад.  
  
Сесиль рассмеялась, а Капитан Сингх протянул Барри руку.  
  
— Барри, тебя очень не хватает в участке. Я надеялся, что ты передумаешь после того, как за тебя замолвил словечко Джулиан Альберт.  
  
Барри потер шею и попытался справиться с волнением.  
  
— Спасибо, Капитан Сингх. Спасибо за предложение вернуться на старую работу, но у меня сейчас так много всего происходит, что просто некогда.  
  
Лен плавно подступился к нему со спины и представил Барри мэру.  
  
— Мэр, позвольте представить вам Барри Аллена, нового владельца С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, у его невероятное количество идей, как лаборатория может помочь Централ Сити.  
  
Мэр Бэллоуз пожал руку Барри и пристально оглядел его с головы до ног.  
  
— Очень приятно, мистер Аллен. Надеюсь, вы будете работать с лабораторией лучше, чем ее предыдущий владелец.  
  
Барри постарался скрыть улыбку, потому что вспомнил, что этот же самый мужчина дал ключи от города Флэшу.  
  
— Да, сэр, я надеюсь, что произведу самое лучшее впечатление как глава лаборатории. Спасибо, что нашли в своем плотном графике время на встречу с нами.  
  
Они сели за стол как раз тогда, когда появился официант — так быстро, будто караулил скрип стульев за дверью. Каждый из гостей заказал себе напиток, а Лен заказал закуски, чтобы у них была какая-то еда на время приготовления блюд. После того как официант удалился и закрыл за собой дверь, Леонард сразу взял быка за рога.  
  
— Я уверен, что все вы хотите знать, зачем я пригласил вас сегодня, — начал он, медленно переводя изучающий взгляд с одного гостя на другого. — У меня есть некоторые идеи по повышению уровня безопасности и помощи полиции сдерживать вышедших из-под контроля металюдей и прочие сверхъестественные явления, с которыми город не может справиться в данный момент.  
  
Капитан Сингх и Сесиль Хортон молча обменялись взглядами, а мэр не постеснялся озвучить свое мнение.  
  
— Мистер Колдайрон, не держите на меня зла, но я скептически отношусь к такого рода предложениям, поступающим от людей, появившихся в нашем городе совсем недавно. Я о вас никогда не слышал, за исключением последних дней, когда Сесиль порекомендовала мне с вами встретиться.  
  
Барри нервно дернулся в своем кресле, но Лен, как всегда, был уверен в себе.  
  
— Я понимаю вашу настороженность, мэр, но позвольте мне заверить, что у меня были в собственности обширные владения в Централ Сити в течение нескольких лет, а также в Коаст Сити. До настоящего времени я предпочитал оставаться в тени, но последние события подтолкнули меня к более… активной роли в безопасности нашего города.  
  
— О каких событиях вы говорите, мистер Колдайрон? — с любопытством спросил Сингх. — Это… что-то личное или профессиональное?  
  
— И то и другое, — лаконично ответил Лен, подмигивая Сесиль, которая спрятала улыбку, прикрывая рот ладонью. — Мне посчастливилось построить романтические отношения с мистером Алленом, и, поскольку вся его жизнь здесь, в Централ Сити, я решил переехать, чтобы быть ближе к нему. Конечно, я скучаю по своему дому в Коаст Сити, но расстояние легко преодолеть при необходимости. Что касается профессиональных причин… я ищу возможности расширить свои владения в Централ Сити, а также планирую инвестировать в перспективные предприятия для того, чтобы обеспечить процветание и безопасность моему новому дому.  
  
Когда Лен так небрежно представил Барри в качестве своего бойфренда, тот заморгал от удивления. Сингх был потрясен, но сдержался и только блеснул глазами, довольно улыбаясь, а Сесиль счастливо вздохнула, глядя на Лена и Барри с таким видом, будто у нее в глазах сейчас запляшут сердечки. Однако мэра Бэллоуза все это не очень убедило.  
  
 — Пока все звучит замечательно, мистер Колдайрон, но я до сих пор не понимаю, что нового вы можете нам предложить. У города есть Флэш, который хорошо сработался с полицией.  
  
Лен под столом сжал колено Барри.  
  
— Да, так и есть. Но стоит начать смотреть в будушее. Я уверен, что вы не забыли про инопланетное вторжение несколько недель назад, и это говорит о том, что есть гораздо более масштабные конфликты — как в этом мире, так и в других. А если когда-нибудь Флэшу придется оставить Централ Сити и присоединиться к другим героям, подобным ему, чтобы сохранить мир в безопасности? Что, если ему придется уйти в другой мир для спасения других граждан и урегулирования других конфликтов? У Централ Сити  _нет_ Флэша, он делает все это по своему желанию. Он, может, и самый быстрый человек на земле, но все же человек. Я считаю, что глупо полагаться только на его помощь, когда у нас есть возможности тоже защитить этот город.  
  
Прежде чем Барри успел высказать свое собственное мнение по этому вопросу, в разговор встрял Капитан Сингх.  
  
— Я рад, что вы подняли этот вопрос, мистер Колдайрон. Я давно уже думаю о том, что мы не можем всегда полагаться на то, что появится Флэш и спасет ситуацию. Я отвечаю за несколько сотен мужчин и женщин в форме и с ужасом думаю, как мы могли бы совладать с металюдьми, например с Марком Мардоном, без него. Поэтому, мэр, нам стоит выслушать предложения.  
  
Сесиль Хортон посмотрела на Лена с таким видом, будто поняла, о чем идет речь.  
  
— Это имеет что-то общее с планами Барри расширить С.Т.А.Р. Лабс? Детектив Уэст рассказывал мне про некоторые изменения и упомянул про договор между лабораторией и городом.  
  
Улыбка Лена была какой-то хитрой, словно расчетливой.  
  
— Сесиль, вы не перестаете удивлять меня своей сообразительностью. Да, вот почему я пригласил Барри, чтобы пообедать сегодня с нами. Я считаю, что решение всех наших проблем лежит у Барри Аллена и в самой лаборатории.  
  
Барри запаниковал, когда Лен и все остальные за столом одновременно уставились на него. К счастью, его спас от ответа официант, появившийся с напитками и закуской. По очереди все выбрали свои заказы из меню, а аппетит Барри неожиданно испарился. Но он все-таки заказал цыпленка и подумал, что тревожный сигнал сейчас был бы как нельзя кстати. Однако никаких сообщений или звонков от Циско не было, так что Барри пришлось справляться с любопытными разглядываниями.  
  
— Эм. — Барри начал бодро, но потом запнулся и откашлялся. — Да, э-э-э… в лаборатории у нас планируется много изменений на ближайшие полгода, и я считаю, что у нас есть отличные идеи, которые будут работать на благо жителей Централ Сити.  
  
Сесиль одобрительно кивнула, Сингх выглядел заинтересованным, но мэр Бэллоуз выглядел так, будто только что съел лимон.  
  
— При всем уважении, мистер Аллен, большинство жителей до сих пор винят вашу лабораторию в том, что произошло после взрыва ускорителя частиц. Не думаю, что даже Флэш способен их переубедить.  
  
Барри разнервничался и в итоге вспыхнул праведным гневом.  
  
— Послушайте, господин мэр, я признаю, что С.Т.А.Р. Лабс нанесла огромный ущерб Централ Сити, но также она оказывала помощь. Вы не можете костерить лабораторию за то, что случившийся в ней взрыв создал металюдей, потому что Флэш тоже является… продуктом взрыва ускорителя частиц. Я понимаю, что Харрисон Уэллс был не самым надежным человеком, но я могу вас заверить, что все остальные члены команды С.Т.А.Р. Лабс готовы возместить ущерб и оказать помощь жителям Централ Сити.  
  
Барри почувствовал, как палец Лена давит ему на колено, и сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем окончательно успокоиться. Лен плавно вклинился в разговор, обращаясь к капитану полиции:  
  
— Капитан Сингх, скажите, насколько полезным оказался Циско Рамон в том, что касается помощи полиции против преступников-металюдей?  
  
Капитан удивился тому, что его втянули в разговор в середине, но ответил без колебаний:  
  
— Весьма полезным. Мистер Рамон — талантливый ученый, он может создавать оружие и защиту. Его щиты, которые мы использовали против криминального дуэта Снарта и Рори, спасли жизни простых людей. На самом деле я удивлен, что его еще не завербовали военные. Если бы мистер Рамон знал, какие деньги он может заработать на своих изобретениях, мы бы поперхнулись пылью от его ботинок, когда он умчался бы из города.  
  
Барри замер, когда Сингх так беспечно назвал настоящее имя Лена. На одну безумную секунду он представил, как его собственное лицо вытягивается оттого, что слово «Снарт» было произнесено вслух, но Лен даже не дрогнул, только плавно повернулся к мэру и спросил:  
  
— А кто оплачивал модификацию щитов, капитан? Бюджет города?  
  
Лен продолжал смотреть прямо на мэра, а Сингх смущенно ответил:  
  
— Знаете, я не помню, чтобы была какая-либо дискуссия по поводу оплаты вообще. Я думаю, ответ на этот вопрос… никто.  
  
— Неправильно, — отрезал Лен. Его ледяные голубые глаза высверливали дырку во лбу мэра. — С.Т.А.Р. Лабс оплатила каждый дюйм использованных материалов на сумму 107 тысяч долларов плюс всякие мелочи. Циско даже не пришло в голову требовать от города оплату за свой труд, но это было раньше, когда у них не было прямого руководства. Теперь все изменилось. Так что, господин мэр, лаборатория больше не может бесплатно оказывать помощь Централ Сити. Это бизнес, как и любое другое предприятие в городе, и им нужны инвестиции, чтобы продолжать работать.  
  
Барри и Сесиль встревоженно вздохнули. Барри понятия не имел, что эксперименты Циско стоили такую зверски огромную сумму денег. Ему действительно необходимо нанять бухгалтеров. Нужно попросить Кими Сато помочь ему с этим. Она более чем доказала свою ценность за последний месяц, и Барри мог свободно на нее положиться.  
  
Лицо мэра побагровело. Когда он заговорил, его тон был жестким:  
  
— Я не был в курсе этого, мистер Колдайрон. Тем не менее я хочу указать на то, что город потерял миллионы долларов из-за борьбы с людьми со способностями — больничные счета, расходы на похороны, — и с каждым разом суммы растут. Город пострадал от рук людей со способностями. На самом деле считайте это перегибом, но я могу сказать, что С.Т.А.Р. Лабс задолжала городу, а не наоборот.  
  
Сесиль прочистила горло и спокойно сказала:  
  
— Господин мэр, я могу говорить откровенно? — когда он односложно кивнул, она продолжила. — Город не может позволить себе разорвать отношения со С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, учитывая тот факт, что вы сидите напротив нового собственника и основного инвестора этой лаборатории. Факт в том, что они нам нужны, если мы собираемся продолжать бороться с последствиями этого взрыва. И если вы думаете, что Флэш будет продолжать помогать городу, а мы станем причиной разорения лаборатории, то я бы на вашем месте еще раз подумала. Видите ли, у меня есть информация, что С.Т.А.Р. Лабс получила патент на знак и имя Флэша, а он сам даже появился на закрытом судебном заседании. Судья Томпсон был настолько счастлив, что даже показал мне автограф Флэша для своей внучки. — Она прервала монолог, чтобы глубоко вдохнуть и очень медленно выдохнуть. — Я действительно думаю, что вам стоит выслушать планы Барри на лабораторию, прежде чем сказать что-нибудь, о чем вы впоследствии можете пожалеть.  
  
У Барри отвисла челюсть, и он в ужасе уставился на Сесиль, которая прямо только что закопала свою карьеру. Ох, ему точно нужно будет рассказать Джо, что она его защищала.  
  
В комнате стало тихо, все ждали реакции мэра, но напряженный момент прервал официант, распахнувший слабо скрипнувшую дверь. Пока она расставлял перед ними тарелки, Барри воспользовался возможностью и украдкой посмотрел на Лена, который, как оказалось, смотрел на него в ответ. Барри постарался не выказывать панику, но Лен приподнял подбородок и выгнул бровь. Конечно, он прекрасно знал, что это означает:  _«Расслабься, Скарлет, все под контролем. Просто слушай меня»_. Барри стало немного лучше, и он позволил себе насладиться приятным пряным запахом курицы в соусе марсала. Лен всегда мастерски удерживал контроль, Барри не понаслышке знал, что может на него положиться.  
  
Когда дверь за официантом закрылась, Лен твердо произнес:  
  
— Мэр Бэллоуз, я пригласил вас сюда не для того, чтобы обмениваться колкостями. На самом деле я бы хотел, чтобы мы стали очень хорошими друзьями. Если вы будете так любезны насладиться трапезой, пока Барри рассказывает о своих планах, я думаю, что вы будете приятно удивлены будущим взаимовыгодным отношениям со С.Т.А.Р. Лабс. Что скажете? Готовы ли вы его выслушать?  
  
Барри удивился тому, как изменился мэр. Его опустил плечи, уголки его губ слегка приподнялись, и он взял нож и вилку.  
  
— Конечно, мистер Колдайрон. В конце концов, мы же все здесь друзья, верно?  
  
Все вздохнули с облегчением, и напряжение, разлитое в воздухе, испарилось. Все начали ужин, Барри последовал словам Лена, начав рассказ о своих планах для С.Т.А.Р. Лабс. Он подробно остановился на реконструкции, открытии лаборатории для общественности и объяснил, как это позволит лаборатории оставаться работоспособной. Капитан Сингх задавал важные вопросы о безопасности, и Барри посоветовал ему переговорить с Циско. Сесиль интересовала законность иска на товарный знак Флэша, и Барри осторожно пояснил, что он не может разглашать информацию без консультации с его адвокатом.  
  
— Кими Сато, верно? — спросила Сесиль со смесью отвращения и зависти. — Она как серый кардинал среди юридических орлов в городе. Я редко с ней сталкивалась, но, когда это случалось, все мои дела катились к дьяволу. Тебе повезло, Барри. Она пригодится вам.  
Барри посчитал, что мэр еще недостаточно удовлетворен, поэтому он сосредоточился на нем. Он продолжал объяснять, что все средства для продажи от вспышки товар пойдут непосредственно на благотворительность для жителей Централ Сити, которые пострадали от металюдей и сверхъестественной жестокости. Мэр выпрямился и наклонился над тарелкой.  
  
— Расскажите мне больше об этой благотворительности.  
  
Будучи более уверенным в себе из-за ладони Лена, все еще поглаживающей его колено, Барри изложил свои планы на музей Флэша и сувенирный магазин и сказал мэру, как важно для него и для его партнеров взаимодействовать с городом. Мэр был практически доволен, но Лен спустил его с небес на землю.  
  
— Итак, господин мэр, вы видите, лаборатория не только даст дополнительные рабочие места для граждан, но и принесет прибыль за счет привлечения туристов. За последние три года Флэш стал известен за пределами Централ Сити. Его часто видели в Стар Сити, поэтому его знают и там. Представьте возможности, которые появятся, когда его имя распространится по всему миру. Все захотят посетить родной город Флэша и купить сувениры. Они будут планировать отпуск с учетом посещения Централ Сити, и все деньги будут направлены не только на предприятия нашего города, но и непосредственно в город в виде налогов. Я уверен, что полиция значительно выиграет от увеличения своего годового бюджета, особенно если она заключит договор с лабораторией по сниженной ставке, если возникнет необходимость в услугах ее сотрудников. Не стоит игнорировать потенциал для прибыли, мэр Бэллоуз. Особенно вам. — Лен закончил свою речь, откинувшись на спинку стула и скрестив руки.  
  
Барри был поражен тем, как точно Лен продумал всю схему. Он не знал, почему, но Лен все еще поражал его. Если бы все произойдет в соответствии с общим планом Лена, то не только Централ Сити и С.Т.А.Р. Лабс получат прибыль. Барри попытался припомнить, сколькими предприятиями владел Лен, и не смог вспомнить точное число. Но Барри был уверен, что их было очень много и, вполне вероятно, еще часть находилась в процессе покупки. Тут все стало кристально: Лен собирался завладеть собственностью в Централ Сити от трущоб до мэрии.  
  
Как будто они были единственными в зале, мэр наклонился к Лену с расчетливым блеском в глазах.  
  
— Мистер Колдайрон, что бы вы… предложили городу для осуществления ваших планов? — он нервно оглянулся на сердитую Сесиль и поспешно добавил. — Честного и законного, конечно.  
  
Лен проигнорировал мэра, повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Барри, и сказал:  
  
— Барри лучше ответит на этот вопрос, чем я, сэр. Я не особо интересуюсь внутренней кухней С.Т.А.Р. Лабс. Я всего лишь инвестор. Я уверен, что у него есть несколько идей о том, как лаборатория и город могут работать вместе.  
  
В этот момент у Барри остановилось сердце, он позабыл об обеспокоенности и подозрениях относительно мотивов Лена, которые перепутались в его голове как клубок змей. Вера Лена вселила в Барри невиданную смелость, и его чувство собственного достоинства взяли верх. В тот момент он смирился со своей ролью в плане Лена, и неважно, какими были его мотивы, Барри просто последовал за ним.  
  
Барри дважды моргнул, настраиваясь на разговор, и был готов поторговаться с мэром. Он повернулся к мрачному пожилому мужчине и произнес:  
  
— Для начала у нас очень плотный график, чтобы успеть сделать все до открытия. Если есть способ ускорить волокиту, то это было бы замечательно.  
  
Он взглянул на Сесиль и капитана Сингха, чтобы убедиться, что он не пересек линию, и с облегчением увидел лишь интерес. Сесиль постучала длинным красным ногтем по скатерти и сказала:  
  
— Юридически мэру нужно обратиться к городскому совету и попросить их проголосовать за выплату гонорара заявителям, чтобы запросы решились быстрее. У всех здесь равные возможности, так что я не вижу юридических причин задерживать оформление документов.  
  
Капитан Сингх кивнул и добавил:  
  
— Не вижу никаких причин для возражений.  
  
Лен сделал глоток кофе и слегка вздохнула.  
  
— Мэр? Заседание городского совета в следующий вторник вечером?  
  
Мэр Бэллоуз от волнения даже вспотел.  
  
— Да! Но у вас уже есть, что вынести на голосование? Все будет готово вовремя?  
  
Барри пожалел, что не заказал миску попкорна, пока смотрел, как капитан полиции, окружной прокурор и мэр города приспосабливаются к его планам. Сингх и Сесиль вызвались подготовить проект, и мэр охотно вызвался представить его в следующий вторник. Барри почувствовал пьянящий прилив энергии оттого, что он мог заставить этих сильных и властных людей выполнять его приказы, но это оставило неприятный привкус во рту, как аккумуляторная кислота.  
  
Барри приосанился и решил проконтролировать конец разговора.  
  
— Как сказал Лен, лаборатория заинтересована в формировании рабочих отношений с местными органами правопорядка. К сожалению, наша работа очень дорогостоящая в плане человеко-часов и материалов. Я хотел бы предложить, чтобы С.Т.А.Р. Лабс работала в качестве независимого подрядчика. — Он сделал паузу, чтобы выудить свой бумажник из заднего кармана, и достал одну из дорогих визиток Кими, которые она настоятельно просила Барри носить с собой. Он подвинул картонный прямоугольник через стол к мэру и добавил. — Это мой адвокат, и она свяжется с вашим офисом очень скоро.  
  
Сесиль удивила Барри тем, что захихикала, совсем несвойственно прокурору.  
  
— О, это будет весело. Барри, ты же знаешь, что мой офис будет представлять город?  
  
Барри улыбнулся и язвительно заметил:  
  
— Я рассчитываю на это, Сесиль. Просто обещайте прислать мне видеозапись вашей встречи.  
  
Барри улыбнулся, все засмеялись, и хорошее настроение вернулось в атмосферу за столом. Остальная часть ужина была потрачена на обсуждение планов с Сингхом и Сесиль, в то время как Лен отвел мэра в сторону для личной беседы. Барри проигнорировал ноющий голос в голове, который напомнил ему, что это был год выборов и Лен собирался активно участвовать в кампании мэра. Барри безжалостно уничтожил свои сомнения по поводу мотивов Лена и решил просто беседовать поговорить с двумя людьми, которых он уважал, позволив Лену брататься с мэром. Он больше подходил в качестве исполнителя этой задачи.  
  
Почти в три часа дня обед завершился, все встали из-за стола и начали пожимать друг другу руки и обещать вскоре встретиться вновь. Как Лен закрыл дверь за гостями, Барри застегнул пиджак и принялся внимательно рассматривать своего любовника.  
  
 — Ну и что это было? — невозмутимо спросил он.  
  
Лэн сунул руки в карманы штанов и зашагал к Барри, пока между ними не осталось и сантиметра.  
  
— Да, Скарлет. Ты определенно  _кое-что._  
  
Барри боролся со инстинктом сделать шаг вперед и оказаться в руках Лена и ответил с фальшивой легкостью.  
  
— Я говорил не о себе, Лен. А о тебе.  
  
Губы Лена исказила злая усмешка, и он склонил голову набок.  
  
— Как ты там говоришь, Барри? Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне, что ты чувствуешь.  
  
Спина Барри закаменела.  
  
— Скажи, что ты все спланировал с самого начала, и я тебе поверю. Скажи, что ты не используешь меня, чтобы получить прибыль от Централ Сити, и я приму это как истину. Потому что я должен сказать тебе, Лен: то, где я сейчас нахожусь, мне пока что нравится.  
  
Лен задумчиво кивнул головой и ответил.  
  
— Я знаю это, Скарлет, и я сожалею об этом. Возможно, если бы я полностью объяснил план заранее, ты смог бы увидеть, откуда ноги растут. Я прошу прощения за то, что вроде как тебе не доверился, Барри, и я собираюсь исправить это прямо сейчас.  
  
Во рту Барри стал неприятно вязко, а горло пересохло, он с трудом смог сглотнуть.  
  
— Ладно, — прохрипел он, после чего откашлялся и закончил более громко, — объясни мне.  
  
Напряженность между ними была почти осязаема, организм Барри боролся с желанием протянуть руку и коснуться Лена, но он держался из последних сил, а Лен сказал:  
  
— Если под «началом» ты подразумеваешь те четыре дня, что мы провели вместе в том доме, то нет. У меня не было этого в планах. Я не планировал, что ты спасешь мою жизнь. Я не планировал заниматься с тобой сексом. И я определенно не собирался проводить три адских месяца без тебя. Но как только я увидел тебя на моей кровати, в наручниках и с коркой запекшейся крови, то… я начал планировать. Потому что на тот момент я знал, что я никогда не смогу отпустить тебя снова.  
  
Барри заморгал, на его глазах выступили слезы, и он молча кивнул, поощряя Лена продолжать.  
  
— Если я собирался быть с тобой, то у меня были определенные препятствия, которые стояли на пути, и я запланировал справиться с каждым из них. Некоторые из них были лучше, чем другие, но теперь я чувствую, что я на правильном пути. Что касается получения прибыли с твоей помощью, я могу честно ответить «да», потому что я делаю это не для себя, Скарлет. А для тебя.  
  
Барри нахмурил брови и покачал головой.  
  
— Я не понимаю, Лен. Мне не будут нужны твои деньги после того, как лаборатория начнет приносить доход. Если ты не заметил, я не очень много требую. Я не вожу машину, я ношу одну ту же одежду каждый день, и единственное, на что я часто трачусь, это обувь, но это по большей части необходимость. Почему ты думаешь, что я нуждаюсь в деньгах и что они мне нужны от тебя?  
  
Лен сжал челюсти, прежде чем наконец ответил:  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы был все вокруг работало, Скарлет. На самом деле все, что делаю, требует затрат, и если я могу забрать хотя бы один груз с твоих плеч, тогда я чувствую, что привношу свой вклад в наши отношения. Речь не только о деньгах, а о предоставлении безопасности и тебе, и городу. Если какая-то херня пойдет не так и тебе будет нужна помощь, у тебя будет целая сеть людей в этом городе, от портовых рабочих, вплоть до мэра, который пополам сломается, но поможет тебе. Пока у меня есть дыхание в моем теле, я никогда не перестану пытаться обеспечить твою безопасность.  
  
Туго скрученный комок эмоций, сидящий в его груди, наконец распрямился, и глупые, ненавистные слезы покатились по щекам Барри, когда он сказал:  
  
— Это не я должен быть в безопасности, Лен! Не я, потому что я никогда не говорил тебе, что видел, когда спидфорс отправил меня в будущее. Я видел, как Савитар убил тебя прямо перед моими глазами, и если я не выясню, как это остановить, я буду смотреть на это снова и снова. — Барри закрыл лицо руками и некрасиво всхлипнул, тяжело дыша. — Я не могу потерять тебя снова, Лен. Пожалуйста, не бросай меня. Что, если я не смогу спасти тебя? Что, если я не смогу изменить будущее? Я просто… не смогу.  
  
Барри почувствовал, как сильные руки Лена обвили его и стиснули до боли, и он мог едва услышать шепот Лена.  
  
— Я знаю, Барри, но я так чертовски счастлив, что ты доверяешь мне настолько, что рассказал правду… Мы сделаем все от нас зависящее, чтобы это будущее не наступило, но даже если это произойдет, ты справишься. Твоя собственная совесть не позволит тебе ничего не делать, потому что твоя душа жаждет помогать другим. Если случится худшее, ты должен пообещать мне, что будешь продолжать работать, Скарлет. Никогда не перестанешь бороться за то, во что ты веришь, никогда не перестанешь бежать наперерез опасности и не отвернешься от нее.  
  
Барри заплакал, крепче прижимаясь к шее Лена, и кусочки головоломки встали на свои места. Это странное устройство, которое Лен спрятал в столе… с его помощью Лен узнал о своей смерти в будущем. Подробности он выяснит позже, а сейчас единственное, что имело значение, — быть в руках Лена.  
  
— Я обещаю, Лен, но этого не произойдет. Я найду способ спасти тебя. Я добегу до врат рая, чтобы забрать твою душу, если понадобиться.  
  
Лен ласково хмыкнул и уткнулся носом в волосы Барри.  
  
— Мы найдем способ спасти меня, Барри. Мы команда. Но, если все наши усилия потерпят неудачу, я боюсь, что тебе придется бежать немного южнее, чем к жемчужным вратам, Скарлет. Я точно не святой.  
  
Барри отстранился и обхватил лицо Лена ладонями. Он знал, что выглядит отвратительно, с заплывшими красными глазами и хлюпающим носом, но ему было все равно. Лен любил его, Барри любил Лена, и они были командой.  
  
— Нет, Лен. Ты точно не святой, но ты хороший человек. Ты добрый. Пяти месяцев хватит, чтобы справиться. Мы можем придумать, что делать.  _В этот раз — вместе._  
  
Лен наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Барри и ласково убрал губами слезы с его щек.  
  
 _— В этот раз — вместе._


End file.
